The Younger Swan
by LadyJay095
Summary: What if Bella had a younger sister that comes to her wedding, and Jacob imprints on her? Will they be able to find their happily ever after, or will the supernatural world keep them apart? Rated M for later chapters. Please use your own discretion.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: I don't own twilight (Obviously) and only own my original characters. Hope you enjoy.:)**

 **Chapter 1**

Mom, dad and I walked up the stairs at the Cullen's house. Bella was getting ready upstairs with her bridesmaids and we were going to see her before she walked down the aisle. We knocked on the door. One of the bridesmaids came and opened the door. She was a pixie type of girl. We walked in and saw Bella. She was beautiful. Bella's hair was in a fancy do, and her makeup perfect. She smiled as soon as she saw us. We each hugged her and then mom and I left to go find our seats.

The wedding went without a hitch. Bella didn't fall. I'm suspecting dad had something to do with that. Then it transitioned smoothly to the reception. I saw my sister and her now husband and went to congratulate them. "Hey Bell. Congratulations." I said hugging my older sister. We were only about a year and a half apart but we were so very different. "Ash, I'm so glad that you came. This is my husband Edward." I turned to him and smiled. He looked confused about something. "Well I guess I get the pleasure of welcoming you to the family." I took his hand to shake it. Then something flashed in front of my eyes. An image of a crow quickly flashed and then was gone. I could also feel how cold his hand was. I shook his hand then let go. I looked at Bella and she looked concerned. "I'm going to go sit down." With that I turned around.

I found my way to my seat and looked over and saw a few people from the local Rez. They kind of stood out in this crowd as they were the only ones aside from me that had tans. Bella didn't have a lot of friends and Edwards friends and family were all insanely pale. The young guy that was sitting at the table smiled over at me. I smiled and turned away. Hope he didn't think I was starring. The dancing started after the speeches, and I took that moment to sneak away. I wasn't shy. I just didn't feel like dancing at the moment. But before I could get away the young guy that I had seen caught me. "Would you like to dance?" He asked with a smile. He was super tall. I was only 5'4" and he had almost a head on me. "Okay." I took his hand that he offered. Again I got a flash. This time a wolf. He lead me over to the dance floor and we danced. It was a slower song and I was surprised that he knew how to dance. It was fun. Until I noticed a blonde girl starring at us. "Is that your girlfriend or something?" I motioned towards her with my chin. He looked over and his eyes went wide. "No. I don't have a girlfriend. I don't even know who she is." He looked worried. I laughed at his frightened face.

We danced for a couple more songs. There were a few faster songs that you could just let loose to and we were laughing and just having fun. Finally I needed to stop and take a break. We walked over to the punch bowl and got something to drink then we walked away from the crowd. I needed some fresh air and he didn't want me by myself. "So. You're Bella's sister." I nodded. "Yep." We reached some steps and sat down. "You don't look that much younger than her. How old are you?" I smiled. "17, we're only about a year and a half apart." He looked like he just realized something. "I don't even know your name." I laughed. "Ashlynn. But my friends all call me Ash." He smiled. "I'm Seth." We shook hands and just sat in comfortable silence for a moment. "You don't really look like Bella. And you don't seem quite so clumsy." I chuckled. "I think I got all the coordination." We talked for a good 15 minutes and were laughing and just having fun. "You know you should come to La Push tomorrow. We're going to the beach." I smiled. "Sure. Bella might let me use her truck while she's on her honeymoon." Suddenly Seth stood up. "I've got to go. I'll see you later." He then ran off. _What the hell was that?_

We arrived back at Charlies and I went and got ready for bed. It was past midnight and I was exhausted. Mom was staying in a motel, but I had opted to stay with 'dad'. I wasn't allowed to call him Charlie to his face. I walked into the room I would be staying in. It was Bella's old room. My boxes were in the corner and I went over and grabbed some pj's for the night. I grabbed some clean sheets and made the bed before climbing in for the night. Seth had said that he would come over and get a ride with me so that he could give me directions to First Beach.

I was ready to go. I was wearing a two piece swimsuit under shorts and a tank top. It was probably one of the only days that it was nice out. Aside from yesterday at the wedding. They were lucky as it was an outdoor wedding. I grabbed my bag with a towel, slipped on my flip flops and headed downstairs. Just as I reached the door I heard a knock. I opened the door and Seth was there. "Hey." He smiled. "Hey. Ready to go." I nodded. As we were walking to the truck I looked around. "How'd you get here?" He shrugged. "I ran." I looked at him as though he were crazy. "That's not just a short little jog." He laughed. "We run everywhere. It's not a big deal." During the drive we talked, he apologized for leaving suddenly last night and then we arrived.

After turning the truck off I grabbed my bag and hopped out. We were walking over to the group that must have been Seth's friends. "Hey Seth. It's bout time you got a girl." One of the guys joked. He shoved the guy and looked at me nervously. "Guys this is Ash. Ash these are the guys. That's Paul, his girlfriend Rachel, Quil, Sam, his fiance Emily, her cousin Claire, Jared, his girlfriend Kim, Embry, my sister Leah, and over there is Jake." Jake was sitting a little ways away from the group. He didn't even look in my direction. I said 'hi' to everyone and then the guys ran off to play a game of football.

Jake's POV.

After nearly loosing control last night I ran for awhile to calm down. Then I went home and saw my dad. He was happy that I was home. Rachel was glad but showed it in a different way by smacking me up the side of the head and said that I was an idiot for making them worry about me. I got to sleep in my own bed after 2 months and slept fairly well.

The next morning some of the guys came over stating that I was going with them to the beach. After changing I ran with them there. We were there for about 20 minutes when I heard the familiar sound of the old orange truck coming into the parking area. I looked over and sure enough it was Bella's truck. But it wasn't her hopping out of the truck. Seth was coming out of the passenger side and a girl was hopping out of the drivers side. She had brown hair, like Bella. She was to far away to be able to see her eyes but she probably had the same chocolate brown eyes. But she was more tan than Bella's pale skin. Her body type was also different. Where as Bella had been thinner, this girl was athletic.

They walked over and Seth introduced her as 'Ash'. Then he proceeded to introduce all of us. The guys ran over to play some football and said they needed two more players. All the girls declined but 'Ash' decided to play. The guys called me over since I was still sitting on the sand. The guys all knew to take it easy on Ash. She and I were on different teams and Seth kept glancing at me. Probably to make sure that I wouldn't lose it.

I had caught an interception and was headed over to the opposite teams end zone and was suddenly tackled. They weren't as big as the guys but they were surprisingly strong. I looked up and saw that Ash was on top of me. Our faces were inches apart. Then I saw them. Her eyes.

Ashlynn's POV

The guys had needed two more players apparently for their teams. The girls all turned down to play but I decided to join in. The guy who had been sitting off to the side got up and walked over as well. I was on Seth's team and I knew I could easily be crushed by these guys who all had a head on me and probably at least 50 lbs. I had always been athletic so I figured that I might be able to hold my own. When the guys would 'tackle' me they would just grab me or gently pull me to the ground. But every single time a new guy touched me I would get a flash of a wolf. They were all so warm it was strange.

Part way through the game Embry threw a pass to Jared and Jake intercepted it. I was closest and I tackled him to the ground. I got that flash again. Once I realized that I was straddling him. My chest flush against his. I tried to get off of him. But once we made eye contact I froze. I couldn't move. Something about this guys was just so different from any other guy I had seen. I couldn't place it. But I was just so drawn to him. One of the guys cleared their throat and Jake and I both snapped out of it. I blushed and got off of him as quickly as I could. I saw Seth looking between us. The guys all had smirks on their faces. _What the hell just happened?_

He got up and brushed the sand off. _Oh my God he's gorgeous. He's like a Greek god._ "Sorry about that." He gave me a half smile. "Don't worry about it." We finished the game and my team lost by 2. As we were packing up to leave one of the girls. I think it was Emily, the one with the scars on her face, came up to me. "What was that back there?" I blushed again. "What was?" She grinned at me. "That thing with Jake. After you tackled him you guys just stared at each other. For like a good ten seconds." I turned to my bag. "I don't know. I just... I don't know." She smiled. "I think someone has a little bit of a crush." I turned to her. Shock written on my face. "The way that you glanced at him during the rest of the game. It's obvious you find him attractive. Don't try denying it." I looked around most of the guys were by the water and the girls were over there with their guys. "Please don't say anything." She did the whole zip across her lips. _I think that we'll be good friends._ They invited me over to Emily's after being at the beach most of the day. Dad had to work so I texted him telling him where I was going.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Seth rode with me to Emily's and while we were driving he kept glancing at me. "What?" He turned to me. "What happened back there?" Great. "You like him. Don't you." I couldn't keep from blushing. "I knew it. The way that you guys looked at each other." We arrived at Emily's. I hopped out quickly. We walked to the front door and Seth just walked in like he was home. I followed suit hesitantly. The guys were in the living room Jared and Paul playing a video game. The girls chatting and the rest of the guys just lounged on the couches. I heard Emily working in the kitchen. I walked in the direction of the sound of pots and pans. Popping my head in the kitchen I saw her setting some stuff in the oven. "Hey, need a hand?" She looked up. "Thanks but I think I got this. I made sure everything was ready just to go into the oven. So go hang out with the guys." I smiled and walked back to the living room. I walked in and noticed Jake's head turned as soon as I came in the room. I smiled at him and sat down on the floor in front of Seth, who was on a different couch. Seth in my mind was just a friend so no harm sitting by him.

Emily called for dinner about 20 minutes later and we all headed to the table. We surprisingly all fit around the table. I was in between Seth and Jake. All the guys on Jake's side seemed to be extremely squished cause Jake was pushed right against my shoulder. I didn't mind but it was making my heart race. After dinner I helped clean up dishes. Emily and I were chatting when she came to the topic of boys, again. "So, any boyfriend back in Phoenix?" I shook my head as I put a glass back in the cupboard. "Nope, no boyfriend." She smiled coyly to herself. "Any plans for this fall?" I shrugged my shoulders. "I moved in with Charlie, going to be going to Forks High. But I had enough credits to graduate last year so I don't really need to go." She laughed. "A smarty pants. Well any plans after that?" I shrugged my shoulders again. "I don't know. Don't really know what I want to do after high school." She nodded her head and handed me another plate. "Well, there's a college in Port Angeles. It's only an hour away. If your interested." I smiled. Leaning in I whispered. "On the topic of boys on stuff. Does Jake have a girlfriend?" She shook her head. "Nope, he's single." With that we finished the dishes in silence.

Jake's POV

The entire walk back to Emily's I couldn't stop thinking about her. "Jake and Ash sitting in a tree. K.I.S.S.I.N.G. first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage." Paul was laughing as Quil skipped by singing that stupid tune. I let out a low growl. I felt a hand on my shoulder. Turning I saw Sam there, with Emily. "Relax. Maybe your interest in Bella was the spirits way of getting you to find your imprint." He had a point.

Once we arrived at Emily's us guys went straight to the living room. A few minutes later, Seth and Ash came in. I smelt her right away. She smelt like chocolate, and cinnamon and apples. She looked around then walked to the kitchen. I heard her offer to help Emily but Emily told her to come hang out. A few seconds later Ash came into the room. She looked for a spot to sit then chose to set by Seth on the floor. _Idiot you should have offered her your seat._ She wasn't touching Seth but I still would have preferred her sitting by me. A few minutes later Emily called for supper. We all fit but the guys kept pushing me closer to Ash. She was sitting beside me. Her scent was intoxicating. Her heart I could hear was racing and she seemed nervous.

After dinner the guys wouldn't stop bugging me about her. So I got up to go see if Emily and Ash needed help in the kitchen. I got close to the doorway to the kitchen when I heard Emily. "So, any boyfriend back in Phoenix?" A second later. "Nope, no boyfriend." Another second later. "Any plans for this fall?" "Well, I moved in with Charlie. Going to be going to Forks High. But I had enough credits to graduate last year so I don't really need to go." Emily laughed. "A smarty pants. Well any plans for after that?" "I don't know. Don't really know what I want to do after high school." "Well there's a college in Port Angeles. It's only an hour away." What was Emily doing? I walked back to the living room after that.

Ashlynn's POV

After finishing dishes we walked out to the living room. Emily sat down on Sam's lap and I looked for a spot to sit. I didn't see Seth and apparently he had to leave early. There was one spot left right in front of Jake on the floor. But Jake stood up and offered his spot to me. I smiled. "Thanks." I sat down and he sat right in front of me. He didn't lean back for the first five minutes of the movie we were watching. It was Lord of the Rings; the Fellowship of the Ring. I leaned forward and whispered. "You can lean back if you want." I thought I saw goosebumps on his neck but it could have been the light in the room coming from the TV. He leaned back and rested against my legs. He was very warm. But it was nice as it had started raining outside and was getting cooler. Him touching my legs with his bare skin was sending goosebumps up my arms.

Jake's POV

We were waiting for Emily and Ash before starting the movie. When they arrived Emily went straight for Sam and Ash was looking around. I stood up and offered her my spot on the couch. She gave me a smile and a 'thanks.' She sat down and I sat in the spot in front of her. I didn't want to do anything she didn't want so I hugged my knees and sat straight. Only a few minutes into the movie she whispered in my ear. "You can lean back if you want." It gave me goosebumps feeling her breath on my neck and ear. And hearing her whisper in my ear put every nerve on edge for a touch or anything. I slowly leaned back against her legs. She was still wearing her shorts so I was touching bare skin. Her skin was cooler than mine. I looked over to Emily and she was smiling, and looking at Ash and I.

After the movie it was getting later. It was getting darker and I wasn't sure if she would be able to find her way back to Charlies. She was headed outside when I caught up to her. "Hey, do you need someone to help you find your way back to Charlies?" She looked outside. It had momentarily stopped raining. "Sure. But it's getting dark I don't want you having to run while it's dark. Seth had ran to my place when he came and picked me up this morning." I shrugged. I didn't want her getting lost. "I could ride with you until the Rez sign and then I could jog home." She smiled. I know it would only be for a few minutes, but a few minutes alone is better than nothing. We hopped in the old truck and she turned the key and it roared to life.

We were silent for a moment. "So, uh... How are you liking Forks so far?" She smiled. "It's pretty good so far. Not as much to do compared to Phoenix but I'm guessing there's lots to do if you look in the right places." I nodded. "Are you staying or are you headed back to Phoenix?" I knew the answer but I just wanted to talk to her. "Nope. I'm staying here with Char...dad. Mom and Phil are going to be travelling quite a bit. So instead of being by myself, I decided to move here and keep dad company." There was silence for a moment. "So are you still in high school?" She asked. "Yeah, but I don't really go. Some of the kids on the Rez don't go after grade 10 or 11. I already know what I'm going to do after anyways." She glanced towards me. "What do you plan on doing?" I looked ahead and saw the sign. "Repairing cars and trucks. There's no shops in Forks or La Push. Most people have to take their vehicle to Port Angeles. So it will hopefully be a success." She pulled over and put the truck in park. "Thanks for the directions and company." She smiled. "No problem, anytime." I hopped out and before closing the door I turned around. "Some of the guys and I are going to Port Angeles for a movie night. Would you like to go?" She smiled. "Sure. Um..." She looked through her purse for a second. She found a piece of paper and a pen and wrote something down. Then handed it to me. "That's my cell number. Text or call me and let me know what the plan is." I smiled and looked at it. "Kay, see you tomorrow." With that I closed the door and turned from the truck. I heard her drive away and I started jogging into the woods.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After getting home I parked the truck and sat there for a moment. Jake probably the hottest guy in the world, just asked if I wanted to go to a movie. Probably not as a date but still. Just getting to spend time with him would be awesome. _Okay girl, calm down._ I ran to the front door as it was raining again. The unlocking the door I made sure to lock it behind me. I headed upstairs and got ready for bed. After brushing my teeth and changing I walked past my window and looked out. I saw a strange looking shadow outside just inside the treeline, but chalked it up to my overactive brain. All these flashes of wolves was messing with my head. So I crawled into bed and got comfy. Before long I was falling asleep.

The next morning I woke up to the rain pattering on the window. It was soothing compared to the sounds of Phoenix's streets and constant noise. I got up and got dressed. After heading downstairs I went into the kitchen to make some breakfast. I saw a note on the counter from dad. "Dear Ash. Had to go to work early, see you later. Dad" Okay so just me for the next while.

Later that morning I heard my phone ring. It was an unknown number. "Hello?" "Hey, it's Jake. Just wanted to call and make sure you still wanted to go to the movie." I sat down on my bed. "Yeah, what movie are we going and seeing?" "Talladega Nights. It's a comedy." "Isn't that the one with Will Ferrel in it. Where he's a nascar driver or something?" He laughed. "I think so." "Okay, what time are we going?" "I'll come pick you up at 6 so we can get there by 7." "Okay. So, I guess I'll see you later." "Yeah, see you in a couple hours." Then we hung up.

Jake's POV

After hanging up I was super nervous for tonight. _I hope the guys don't embarrass me tonight._ "So you've got a date tonight?" I turn around to see my dad wheeling up. "I don't know, I don't know if she sees it as a date or as just hanging out." My dad chuckled to himself. "Is there something special about this girl that your acting all nervous." I rubbed the back of my neck. "Ah. There is something. What's her name?" "Ash, she's Charlies youngest daughter. She's um, my imprint." My dad looked stunned. "Ash, short for?" "Ashlynn." "She's your imprint?" I nodded. "Wow." "Yeah." He wheeled back to the kitchen.

Ashlynn's POV

After showering, doing my hair and makeup and getting dressed I checked the time. It was 5:50. I was wearing black leggings, ankle boots, a purple shirt and a leather jacket. I was just putting the finishing touches when dad came and knocked on my door even though it was open. "Headed out?" I looked at him. "Yeah, going to a movie with some of the guys." He cocked an eyebrow. "Which guys?" I turned so he didn't see my smile. "Jake and his friends." "Okay, have fun." A few minutes later I heard a knock on the door. Dad opened the door as I was going down the stairs. "Hey Jake How's it going?" Dad shook Jake's hand. "Good, how are you?" "Fine." Then Jake saw me. He starred for a moment before clearing his throat. "Ready to go?" I smiled. "Yeah."

After the movie Jake drove me home. Just as I was about to get out of the car Jake stopped me. "Ash. I was wondering if maybe you'd like to hang out again tomorrow? Just the two of us." I smiled at him. "Sure." He smiled. "I'll call you tomorrow to see when we should hang out." I smiled at him, then opened the door and walked to the front door. I looked in the direction of his car and waved before he pulled away.

The next I woke up to my phone ringing. I looked at the time before answering. It was 9:32. I answered after clearing my throat. "Hey." I said trying to not sound half asleep. "Hey, did I wake you?" I sat up trying to sound more awake. "No it's okay." I could hear him laugh on the other end. "Okay, what were you just doing then?" I laughed. "Okay, fine I was sleeping. My excuse is it's still summer so I can sleep in for a little while." He chuckled. "Nothing wrong with that. You awake enough to come hang out?" I swung my feet over the side of the bed. "Definitely. Should I come prepared for outdoors stuff, or just hanging out indoors?" I could hear the rain falling outside. "I think we'll just hang out inside today, but wear a hoodie, just in case we're in the shop or something." I was getting clothes ready for after I took a shower. "Okay, hoodie and a rain coat. Check. Any snacks or anything before I come out?" I heard him laugh again. "Sure whatever you want to bring." We said our goodbyes and hung up. I got ready as fast as possible and I headed to the grocery store before heading out to the Black's house. Jake had given me directions. When I got there I hopped out of the truck and ran to the front door. Jake was already there holding it open. "Hey." I smiled. "Hey. So, I brought, chips, cola, and popcorn for if we are just hanging out inside." He put his hand over his heart. "Mhm. You know the best way to a guys heart is through his stomach." I laughed. "Well with how you guys ate the other night at Emily's I figured that I would need to bring lots of snacks." We walked into the kitchen and put the pop in the fridge. "Your dad's not home?" He shook his head. "Had to go into town." We watched 'Kingdom of Heaven'. It was about 12o'clock now so we decided to make something for lunch. We made fajita's with what we found in the fridge. After cleaning up we went out to the shop as it had stopped raining. Jake was working on a car and I enjoyed watching. "Can you pass me that wrench please?" He was pointing in the general direction of a bunch of tools there were wrenches, screwdrivers, and drill bits. I picked up an adjustable wrench and handed it to him. He smiled. "I do know what a wrench is." I said with a smirk. We were talking when we heard some guys coming to the door. They knocked then opened it. "Hope your decent." Jake and I looked at each other and just laughed nervously. I was sitting on a stool by the work table and he was bent over the motor. "Really dude? How do you expect to get a girl when you don't take the opportunity. If it were me here and not you I'd be taking every opportunity." Embry said. I looked at him. "And you wouldn't be procreating if you tried doing whats probably going through your head." Jake and Quil burst out laughing at Embry's face and reaction of covering his crotch with his hands. I smiled at him.

After a while the guys left, leaving Jake and me alone. Jake looked up from the motor. "Sorry about what Embry said before. The guys can sometimes say things and not realize that people can hear what their saying." I smiled. "It's okay. Besides, I'm not into him. I'm interested in someone else. So it wouldn't happen." We headed back inside to make dinner and were listening to music while making chicken and pasta. I was stirring the pasta and he was reaching for something in the cupboard above the stove when I turned slightly. Our faces were pretty close even with him being taller than me. The pasta started boiling over making me turn around quickly to turn it down. He moved away.

After dinner went for a walk. We were talking and laughing. Our arms were pretty close and I could feel the heat radiating from him. We stopped in a small clearing and were talking when Jake suddenly crashed his lips on mine. It startled me. And it was over before I could respond. "I'm sorry, your interested in somebody else. I shouldn't have done that." He went to step away but I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled his head down so I could kiss him. He responded immediately. We were kissing with so much passion it sucked the air from us. We kissed for I don't know how long. But when we finally came up for air we were both out of breath. "What was... that?" He asked with a smile on his face. "Me showing who I'm interested in. Your kiss was to quick for me to respond." After that we walked back to his house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Jake and I hung out everyday. We were getting to know each other and just having fun. He was probably the most amazing guy I had ever known. He was sweet, fun, protective. There were a few times when we couldn't hang out because he had to work. When I asked him what he did for work. He had said that he and the guys do a security thing for the Rez to make sure that it was safe and all that. The Rez seemed safe enough but I guess with drugs and everything they were just being extra cautious.

I was hanging out with him at his place again. I hadn't met his dad yet as we had been at Emily's the last couple times. So today, Jake wanted me to meet his dad. I was super nervous. Jake had told me that he really liked me and I reciprocated those feelings. We had been only hanging out for a week but I was falling for him hard. Jake came to pick me up and I was just finishing getting ready. He came to the door and knocked. I let him in and went back upstairs to finish getting ready. I was wearing jeans, a blue shirt, and ankle boots. "Ash, just relax." I looked at him. "Sorry, just super nervous." He chuckled. I put my hands on my hips. "What, it's perfectly normal for a girl to be nervous when meeting a parent of the person they are dating." He came over and wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. "My dad's going to love you. Don't worry about it." I finished getting ready and we left. He was wearing jeans and a grey t-shirt. We arrived and hopped out. As we were walking to his front door I was trying to look not so nervous. Jake grabbed my hand and squeezed gently. When we got to the porch he spun me around and gave me a kiss. When he pulled away I asked. "What was that for?" He just smiled. "To help you calm down." With that he opened the door. "Hey dad. We're here." I heard someone in the kitchen. Then a few seconds later an older version of Jake, with longer hair and in a wheelchair came rolling out. He smiled. He had a very welcoming smile. "So this is the infamous Ashlynn Swan." He reached out and I shook his hand. "Ash, please. All my friends call me that." He smiled. "Well I can tell why Jake has taken such a liking to you. He has been so happy since meeting you, so I guess I have you to thank for that." I looked at Jake. He looked super embarrassed. We sat down and ate lunch together. We talked and had a lot of fun. We stayed for a few hours before Jake finally said that he had to take me home.

It was the beginning of September when Jake had wanted to hang out again. But this time he was inviting me to a bonfire. He said that they tell stories and have burgers at these things. I was more than willing to hear the stories of his people. Jake had told me to dress warm. So I was wearing jeans, a brown long sleeve shirt, a vest, and boots. Jake came and picked me up at around 6 and we drove to the Black's for the bonfire. When we got there I leaned over and kissed him before we exited the car. He had seemed to be acting super nervous. When we pulled away he looked confused. "What was that for?" I smiled. "To try and calm you down." We hopped out of the car and held hands while walking to the group that had gathered. I saw some familiar faces. The most of the guys were there, Emily, Rachel, Leah, Kim, and Emily's little cousin. Billy was sitting on the other side of the fire and waved to us. We waved back. Seth came running over and gave me a hug. "Hey, Ash." I hugged him back. He was like a brother, they all were. I only had Bella so it was different having guys in my life that weren't old enough to be my dad. We went and got some food before the guys all devoured it. I was chatting with Emily, Rachel, Leah, and Mrs. Clearwater. I could see Jake talking with some of the guys. Sam in particular. It wasn't normal for Jake to act so nervous. So I was hoping nothing bad would happen tonight. After hearing a few stories from Billy some of the younger kids and there parents left. That was when Billy started telling the more scary stories. Of how their people were descended from wolves and how their ancestors could turn themselves into spirit warriors to protect their tribe from the Cold Ones. He told of how their people had been attacked by two different Cold Ones and that the last Spirit Warrior had been saved by one of his wives and that they had defeated the Cold One. I was so fascinated by the story. I remembered back to when I first met the guys and how I had a flash of a wolf every time I touched one of the guys. But as all things have to come to an end, so did this. Everyone started packing up and heading to their perspective vehicles, Jake and I just sat there. Everyone had left and we were sitting by the dieing fire. Jake got up and extended his hand. I took it and his warmth spread up my arm. "Let's go for a walk." It was dark out by now and thankfully it wasn't raining. He lead me into the woods and we walked for about 100 feet before he decided to stop. He looked at me with an expression I couldn't really see as it was dark out. But it looked like uncertainty. "Ash. I need to tell you something." I was starting to get worried. "Please don't tell me you're gay. That would be awkward." I said jokingly. He looked surprised. "Wha... No I'm not gay." He looked like he was trying to not smile. "Ash, what I'm about to tell you is serious." I nodded. "You can't tell anyone. Not even your dad." I was really nervous now. He turned and looked at me. "Those stories, the ones about the wolves. Their true." I tried not to smile. He seemed so serious. "Okay, so which ones? The ones with the Spirit Warriors and turning into wolves?" He nodded. "Okay, and you're a descendant of one of these Spirit Warriors and can do the same thing?" He rolled his eyes. He knew I wasn't being serious. "Ash, I'm serious." "Jake, it's not physically possible for a person to be able to change their body to the form of a wolf. It's just not. Their great stories. But it's just not possible." He looked around and let out an exasperated breath. He then turned to me. "If I show you something. Promise not to run?" I looked around. _Was he being serious?_ I nodded. He took a few steps away and turned to face me. He started taking his clothes off. My eyes must have gone insanely wide. I turned away and put my hand up. "Jake, what the hell are you doing? Put your clothes back on. I don't want to see you naked right now." I kept my back to him. "Ash. I'm not trying to show you that. Please turn around." I didn't. "I have my boxers still on. I can't really show you what I have to show you with all my clothes on." I slowly turned around. If it wasn't so weird right now I would have been drooling over him. His insanely sexy chest, his washboard abs, his ripped arms. I looked at his face and he had a smirk. "You were going to show me something?" I said, trying not to get distracted by his insanely hot body. He nodded. Then I could see his body shake, and then I heard a bunch of ripping and the next thing I knew. In the place of Jake stood a wolf the size of a horse. "Holy Shit!" I fell backwards and backed up against a tree. I was breathing hard. The wolf stopped coming towards me and got down on its stomach and put his head down on his paws. He whined. I was freaking out. We stayed like that for a few minutes before I had calmed down. Once my breathing came back to normal the wolf started slowly crawling on his stomach towards me. He got close enough that his nose could touch my leg. He gently rubbed his nose on my leg and looked at me. In the light of the moon I could see his eyes. They were the same beautiful chestnut brown eyes as Jake. They looked worried. Scared maybe. I slowly reached my hand out to touch him. I touched the side of his face and his fur was surprisingly soft. He then moved away and went to his clothes. He moved his head to turn away. So I turned my head so I couldn't see him. After a minute I heard him getting dressed. "Ash, are you okay?" He asked after getting dressed and came towards me. He reached his hand out and I declined it. "Well lets see. I just found out my boyfriend is a werewolf and I'm freaking out right now." He stood there like he didn't know what to do. "How long have you been a werewolf?" He sighed. "Since February." I nodded. "And you have control of it. Your not going to wolf out on me if you get angry or on a full moon." He laughed. Then after getting a stern look from me shut up. "I have control of it mostly. If I get really angry, like if someone hurt you then I might lose control. And as for the turning on a full moon. That's just part of the movie version of werewolves. We can turn whenever we want. But we keep it a secret from everyone but those that have to know. And you need to know." "Why do I 'have' to know?" He ran his hand through his hair. "Because I imprinted on you." I must have looked confused and shocked. "What is imprinting? Isn't that like when birds first hatch and they make the sound of the first thing they hear?" He nodded. "But for a werewolf it's us finding our soul mate. The person we are meant to be with. We become whatever the person needs us to be. In your case I became your boyfriend. Most of the guys have found theirs and are all their imprints boyfriends." "So the guys they're all werewolves. And the girls all know." He nodded. He went to touch me and I pulled away. "I just need a little time to process this." He nodded. "I'll give you a ride home."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It had been two days since I had seen Jake. It was torture. I hadn't been able to sleep well and every time I could, I would dream of him. Of him in wolf form, or human. In my dreams he was shifting to the wolf, and every time it scared me less and less. But I needed time to let it sink in that my boyfriend was a werewolf. But in this time I had heard that Bella and Edward were back and that Bella was sick. I had figured that if the werewolf thing was true that maybe the cold ones were as well. I wanted to make sure that Bella was okay and decided to go visit the Cullen's. But before that I called Jake to talk to him. But instead of getting Jake, I got his dad. "Hello?" "Hi, is Jake there?" I heard a hesitation on the other side. "No he's not." "Look Billy. I wanted to tell him that I'm sorry. I freaked out and didn't handle things well." I didn't know if he knew and Jake had said that I couldn't tell anyone. "I understand, but he's not here." After hanging up I headed to the Cullen's.

After driving the ten or so minutes to the Cullens I pulled in front of their huge house. To the side of the driveway I saw a bike. It looked as though it had just been thrown there, or pushed to the side and dropped. I turned the truck off and hopped out. I walked to the door and knocked. A few moments later Carlisle answered the door. "Ashlynn. What a pleasant surprise." I smiled at him. "How's Bella? I heard she's sick." He nodded. "She's doing fine. We have her in quarantine for now so we're hoping she'll break through soon." I looked at the house. "It can't be very good quarantine if she's here at the house. She should be in the hospital." I looked back out towards the driveway for a moment then turned to him. "Is she actually sick or is that just some ruse?" He looked shocked. His porcelain face was to perfect and his golden eyes were strange for a human. I remembered back to the wedding when I had shook Edwards hand and it had been ice cold. Then the flash of the crow. I looked it up crows symbolize death in some cultures. Carlisle opened the door wider. "You can see her if you wish." I looked him up and down. "It's alright." I stepped in and he lead me up the stairs. I followed him into another room with lots of windows. I saw all of the Cullen family in here and then sitting beside someone on the couch was Jake. He looked shocked and upset. He stood up. I couldn't see who had been on the couch beside him as the blond chick was standing in the way. "Rose, it's okay. She can see." 'Rose' moved aside and I saw someone who looked a lot like my sister. But like 50 lbs underweight and she had a belly on her. As though she were 6 months pregnant. "Hey, Ash." To say I was shocked would have been the understatement of the century. Right after Jake being a werewolf.

"How in the holy hell is she pregnant?! And don't get snarky by doing the birds and the bees talk with me. I know how it works. I mean, how is she like 6 months pregnant and nobody knew at the wedding?" I was in a separate room. Away from Bella. Jake, Carlisle, Edward and Esme were there. "She wasn't pregnant at the wedding. She got pregnant during their honeymoon and it just happens to be a rapidly progressing pregnancy." I looked at Carlisle. "Yeah cause you guys are so very human. You guys are literally to perfect. Not a single flaw. And what person has golden eyes?" Jake looked worried. "I know about the cold ones." They looked at each other. Then at Jake. "I didn't tell her that you guys were. She figured that out on her own." He said raising his hands. Esme chuckled. "You are very much Bella's sister." Carlisle stepped forward and Jake did to. "No one can know that she is pregnant. Or that we are Vampires." I looked at Jake. Then back to them. "Don't worry. I'm not going to tell anyone." With that I turned and walked out of the room. Jake hot on my tail. Before I could reach the room Bella was in he pulled me off to the side. "What the hell are you doing here? If you knew what they were why come, why put yourself in danger?" I looked at him and pulled my arm away. "Cause if they didn't hurt her in the time they knew her. Chances are they wouldn't do anything to me. And she is my sister, I had to make sure that she was okay. Turns out she may very well be dieing, and according to them, she refuses to terminate the pregnancy." I wanted so badly to kiss him right now. He looked really sexy when angry. "If you're staying here I want you to stay close to one of us. Don't go off with them by yourself." "Us?" He motioned towards the window. "Leah, and Seth. They came with me." I looked at him. "Jake, what's really going on. Why are they here? Leah has made it clear that she doesn't like them. And Seth seems on good terms with them. But why are you guys here?" Jake looked worried. "Because Sam wants to kill Bella before she can have the thing. He thinks that it will be a threat to the humans of the area." I was shocked. Cool and collected Sam wanted to kill my sister. I was beyond angry. "Like hell he is." I said through gritted teeth.

I had texted dad saying that I was helping take care of Bella but that I wasn't allowed to go home because of the possibility of the illness spreading. He had wanted to come and make me go home but I told him I was being careful. Jake hadn't been happy that I chose to stay, but I wasn't about to let my sister go through this without some emotional support, seeing as Edward was extremely angry with her. One day Bella was trying to eat something again and as usual she just threw it back up. She was getting thinner everyday. While her belly was getting bigger. I hated seeing her like this. Jake and I had made up and weren't upset with each other anymore. He understood that if it was his sister he would be there for her to, so he didn't pressure me to leave anymore. I had found out that Edward has the ability to read minds. But I was told that Bella and I were different because he couldn't read either of ours. Jake was sitting beside her keeping her warm and the others were starting to think of ways that she might be able to get nutrition into her system. Edward had started warming up to the idea but was still not completely happy about the situation. They were talking when Jake got a smirk. Edward looked at him. "He's probably just looking for something to sink his teeth into." I was surprised that that had come out of Jake's mouth. "He's thirsty." Was all Bella said. They couldn't be serious. "I know the feeling." Emmett said. "If it's craving, it's not going to want animal blood." Edward said. "I have some O negative set aside for Bella." Carlisle said as he left the room. Jasper looked like he was on the verge of a freak out. "Walk with me?" Alice said trying to get his mind off the blood. I had learned he was the most recent 'vegetarian'. So it was more difficult for him. Emmett stood up and left as well. Carlisle walked back in the room pouring a blood bag into a cup. "Wait, wait, wait. You're gonna make her drink that?" Jake looked shocked and disgusted. I probably looked the same. "It's the fastest way to test the theory." He said calmly. "Only if you're comfortable with it." Edward said to Bella. "I'll try anything." Edward stood up. "Just hold on." Jake started scooting away from Bella. "I think I'm going to be sick." I grabbed Jake's hand and pulled him over to me on a seat away from Bella. We both really didn't want to watch my sister drink human blood. But we couldn't help from watching. It was disgusting watching the blood go up the straw to her mouth. She took a small sip and then stopped. "It tastes... good." I cringed. Jake looked like he might throw up. I probably had the same look. She continued drinking. I grabbed Jake's hand and pulled him out of the room. I really didn't want to watch but we stayed in earshot.

Each day she got bigger and while she was drinking blood she was getting healthier. Jake and Seth switched off on 'Bella warming duty' and I as Jake had told me stayed close to them. I didn't trust Jasper as all of them were going longer and longer without blood. I was the only human aside from Bella and he wouldn't hurt her to get it. But me, I didn't know.

I walked into the library Jake, Carlisle, and Esme were discussing something. Jake put down a blood bag. "That's the last of it?" Jake asked. "Bella could deliver as early as tomorrow. If she's going to have any chance at all, we need more blood." Esme turned to Carlisle. "And you need to feed we need you to be at your strongest for her. We need to go tonight." Jake looked at them. "Carlisle, you're the enemy now. Sam won't hesitate, you will be slaughtered." "Emmett will come with us." Jake looked back from the window. "That won't be enough." "We don't have a choice Jacob. If there's anything we can do to save her we have to try." He looked at them. "You'd risk your lives for her?" "Of course we would. Bella's a part of our family now." I stepped into the room. "I can fix the blood problem, for Bella at least." Jake looked at me with a look I couldn't place. "I am human and she needs human blood. You can take what she needs and then you won't have to worry about that part." Carlisle and Esme looked at each other. "No." Jake said. "Jake, she's my sister. If she was about to die from blood loss and my blood was the only thing to stop that I would do it in a heartbeat. This is no different." He walked up to me. "This is different. She'll be drinking it and not just having it through an IV." I stepped to him. "But she could die without it. And if I can stop that. I will." He gave in. I looked to Carlisle and nodded. He lead the way up to his office and Jake followed. He wasn't trusting them at all. Jake closed the door so that the others couldn't smell my blood as easily. Carlisle got a fairly large needle and an empty blood bag. I sat on the table and rolled my sleeve up. He wrapped an elastic around my arm and cleaned the spot that he would be drawing the blood from. "Jake there's a bottle of water in the fridge there. Can you grab it for her?" Jake walked over and grabbed it and opened it for me. "I'll take enough to fill a bag. Then we'll let you rest." I nodded and turned and smiled at Jake. He looked worried. Carlisle inserted the needle and I bit my lip. I didn't really like needles but knew it could be the difference between life and death for Bella. Jake reached over and grabbed my hand. Carlisle released the elastic and we watched as my blood went down the tube to the bag. "Now we just have to wait." Jake stayed by my side and I started feeling light headed towards the end of the bag. Jake had a worried look on his face. "It's okay." He stood in front of me to catch me if I passed out. I smiled at him. "You worry to much, you know that?" He smiled. "Someones got to." His face was level with mine. We hadn't kissed since we had made up after I found him here. I leaned in and kissed him. He kissed me back and wrapped his arms around my waist. We could hear Carlisle shuffling over by his instruments. He had his back turned to us. We parted and looked down the bag was just about full. Carlisle checked it and then closed the tube so that it stopped the flow. I drank the entire bottle of water and watched as Carlisle took the needle out of my arm. He made me hold the cotton ball on my arm until it stopped bleeding. "Wait in here for a few minutes." He put the bag in the fridge. Then he walked out. I sat there and Jake held my hand. He kissed me. "I love you." I smiled. "I love you too." We waited a few more minutes and then walked out. Jake didn't leave my side.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

A little while later Jake left to go trick the guys so that Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett could go feed. It was the first time that Jake hadn't been around other than when Seth and him would switch. I didn't like having neither of them around so I stayed close to Rose and Bella. Rose I knew wouldn't do anything. Bella was doing much better she could walk around with assistance where as when I first got here she couldn't. She was thinking of names for the baby. Jake came back and I heard him come in the door. I ran down the stairs and ran into his arms. "I'm so glad your okay." He hugged me back. "You were worried?" He said with a smile. "Yes." I said like it was obvious. He grabbed my hand and we walked upstairs. Bella was standing and Jake smiled at this. She was telling him the baby names she had picked out. "For a boy EJ, Edward Jacob. And for a girl Renesmee, Renee and Esme." He smiled at these. But then we heard something. There was a cracking and Bella started falling over. Edward got to her in time to catch her head.

He carried her into Carlisles office and Rosalie started getting ready. Bella was screaming and telling us to get 'him' out. They injected her with morphine. Rosalie grabbed a scalpel. "Rosalie wait. Let the morphine spread" Edward yelled. "We don't have time. He's dieing." Edward and Jake were on the other side of the table. Rosalie cut Bella's stomach and blood was all over her hands. She stopped and starred at her hands. Jake jumped over the table and tackled her to the ground. I watched as Alice dragged her out of the room. Then closed the door. I grabbed the scalpel. "I'm sorry Bell." I looked at her. "Do it." She yelled. I continued cutting. She was screaming. "Bella, focus. Keep your heart beating." Jake was saying to her. I pushed some of her organs out of the way until I found what looked like her uterus. I cut it open and Edward pulled the baby out. "Renesmee." Jake was standing beside me. He was watching Bella and Edward let her hold her baby girl. She held her for a moment and then the baby started crying. Edward took her back. After a moment Bella went still. Edward tried handing Jake the baby. "Get that thing away from me." Rosalie came in. "Give her to me. I'm okay." Rosalie took the baby. Jake was doing CPR on her and Edward was looking through some drawers before pulling out a huge syringe with something in it. "What is that?" Jake asked stopping the chest compressions. Edward plunged the needle into her chest. "It's my venom." He emptied the needle and we waited. I just stood there watching all of this unfold. Edward started CPR again. Jake looked at her, then at Edward. "I won't kill you. That would be to easy. You deserve to live with this." I tears were streaming down my cheeks. Jake walked out and to the patio. I just watched as Edward continued compressions. I walked out of the room and down the stairs. I sat on the steps, tears flowing freely down my cheeks, sobs wracking my body. After a few minutes I heard someone outside. I walked out and saw the pack there and Edward, Alice, and Jasper standing between them and the house. I watched as Edward tried stopping a black wolf and Jasper tried stopping a grey wolf. Alice tried jumping over another and was attacked from the side. One of the wolves got passed and came up on the patio where I was. They went to run towards the house but something came over me and I mentally pushed them away from the house and did the action with my hands. I didn't touch them but somehow they went flying through the air. Landing on the ground about 20 feet away. I looked at my hands. There had been a red sort of mist that had followed them when I had done that. Then out of nowhere Carlisle and Esme arrived knocking the black wolf off of Edward. Emmett kicked one of the wolves away from Alice and Jake and Leah came from the side of the house. This was all happening so quickly that before long the Cullens and the wolves were facing each other again. Seth came running from the side of the house and was in human form. "Stop. It's over." The black wolf tried to pass. "If you kill her you kill me." The wolf hit Seth and made him fly back but Seth phased in midair. He went stepped forward and was growling at the black wolf. The black one was bigger than him but he was getting his point across. "Seth imprinted. They can't hurt her. Whoever a wolf imprints on can't be harmed. It's their most absolute law." With that the pack turned and left.

We were waiting to see whether the venom was doing its thing and so Jake and I decided to go see his dad and mine. We stopped at Charlies first. He wasn't home as he was probably working so we moved on to his dad. We drove out to the Blacks house and were greeted by a slightly angry Billy Black. "Jacob Ephraim Black. This is twice in one year that you have disappeared, not telling me where you're going or where you've been. Do you know how worried I was for you... The guys told me what you did and I understand where they were coming from." His face softened slightly. "But. I also know where you were coming from. She was your best friend and you thought you were doing the right thing." I looked between the two of them. "Wait. You knew that Jake was a..." He smiled. "That he's a werewolf? Yes I knew and the way that you spoke on the phone before you disappeared I figured Jake told you after the bonfire." He motioned for us to come inside. We spent the day with Billy and Rachel came home just before supper. She hugged her brother. Smacked him upside the head called him an 'idiot' and then hugged him again. I had made lasagna and so we had that for supper. After that I drove home.

I arrived home and came into the house. I heard the TV on and walked into the living room. Charlie saw me and shot up. "How's Bella, is she doing better?" I didn't know what to say so I shrugged my shoulders. "We're waiting to see if some meds took. We don't know how long it might take." He hugged me and we sat down on the couch. We were watching a hunting show. I was laying across the couch and dad was on the chair. I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up I was in my bed. Clothes still on but my shoes were removed. I hadn't slept well for the duration of the time I was at the Cullen's for the fact that I didn't feel safe unless Jake was with me. So for the first time in probably a couple weeks I slept through the night.

When I woke the next morning I woke and looked at the time. It was 10:09 AM according to the alarm clock on the bedside table. I got up and brushed my teeth and quickly brushed my hair. I heard a knock and headed downstairs. I looked out to see Jake there. "When do you have the time to sleep?" I asked while opening the door. He smiled seeing my dishevelled clothes. "During the night. Did you sleep in your clothes?" I looked down. "I guess so." We walked into the kitchen I saw the pot of coffee and went and poured myself a cup. "Want one?" Jake nodded. I was reaching for a mug and was just to short when I felt Jake right behind me. He leaned in so that I was pressed against the counter. "Excuse me, do you mind moving your fat butt?" He backed away and handed me the mug. He had a mock hurt look on his face. "You really know how to make a guy feel special." I laughed. "Okay, I'm sorry for making you feel insecure about your butt." He smiled and tried to look at his butt. "It's a cute butt, isn't it?" I smiled. "Okay." I turned and made us coffee. When I turned around he was right there. He grabbed the mugs from me and put them down on the counter. Then he leaned in and kissed me. It started off sweet but then turned into a kiss that made a person weak in the knees. One of his hands was entangled in my hair, the other on my hip. Mine were on his face and in his hair. He moved his other hand to my hip and lifted me onto the counter. I moaned into the kiss and he smiled. We were now level. We were kissing and we moved a little and bumped something. We heard a mug tip over and coffee spilled all over the counter and floor. "Shit." We pulled away from each other and cleaned it up.

I decided to go get changed once we cleaned up the mess, so that we could go check on Bella's progress. Once we arrived we went in and found that she no longer looked like death. But was still unconscious. Renesmee was growing like crazy. But once she saw us she recognized us. Jake was hesitant to hold her but I was more than happy to. After a while he warmed up to her. Seth was overjoyed when he held her. He played with her and it was adorable. I could tell that the imprint thing wasn't some creepy pedo thing. It made the person whatever the imprintee needed. In her case a brother and protector. She already looked about 4 months old. After a couple hours we left, and decided to go get ice cream or something. We stopped at the cafe in town and order milkshakes. We sat there talking and hoping that Bella would wake up soon. And if she did. That she wouldn't go crazy on the town. "Jake, I need to tell you something." He looked up from his milkshake. "Okay, what." I looked around to make sure people weren't listening. "When the pack came last night. One of the guys got through. Just before they were about to crash through a window I stopped them. I don't know how. But I made them go flying somehow." He looked worried. "What do you mean?" "Like, I mentally wanted to stop him and made the motion to push him. And then he went flying." Jake looked around. "So you wanted him to go away and then he went flying?" I nodded. "Do you remember exactly how you felt when it happened?" I nodded. We paid for our milkshake then headed out to his car. Jake drove out towards the Rez but pulled over halfway between town and the Rez. He got out and we walked into the woods. We walked until we couldn't see the road. "Okay. So you remember how you felt. Do you think you can duplicate it?" I shrugged. "I can try." He nodded. "Try moving that log over there." He pointed to a log about a foot across and six feet long. I thought of how I felt last night when the wolf went to hurt Renesmee. I thought of the fear, and the need to protect her. I tried doing the movement to pick it up but it didn't do anything. I let out the breath I had been holding. I tried again, and again, and again. But still nothing. "Maybe you need to get angry." Jake came up behind me. Put his hands on my hips and whispered in my ear. "Think as though it's someone trying to hurt me, or your dad. Think about something that would make you angry. Think as though the log is a vampire trying to hurt me." He backed up and I concentrated on the log. Imagining it as a vampire. It shook. I concentrated on my anger and the log lifted completely off the ground about six feet in the air. My hand had been flat up till now and I closed my fist suddenly to see if I could break the log in half. But instead it broke into a million splinters. "Wow." It shocked me. I turned to see Jake. He had a smile on his face. "What?" He came up and kissed me. "Concentrate like that and a vampire won't stand a chance."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Bella had finally woken up and had seen her daughter. But she was none to happy when she found out that Seth had imprinted on her. Jake and I headed over to Charlies to make it so that the Cullen's didn't have to move right away. We found dad chopping wood in the woods behind our house. "Hey dad." He stopped. "Hey. Heard anything?" Jake walked right up to him. "Charlie... Bella's, uh..." He turned to me. "No she's not." Dad said standing straight. "No, no. She's fine she's back home. She's feeling better." Dad rubbed his face. "That's great why didn't you say so?" He passed Jake and was about to pass me. Jake turned around. "Wait... There's something you need to see first." Dad was getting impatient. "I need to see Bella." He went to leave but I stepped in front of him. "Look, in order for Bella to get better she had to... change." Dad looked between us and looked super confused. "What do you mean change?" Jake looked at me and then started taking his coat off. "Here goes nothing." I smiled and dad looked at me. "What do you think you're doing?" Jake started taking his shirt off. "You don't live in the world you think you do." Dad looked at me, then back to Jake. "Jacob, put your clothes back on." Jake started taking his boots off. "Now, I know this must seem strange. Really strange, but stranger things happen everyday." He started unbuckling his pants. I was trying so hard not to laugh at my dad, and thinking back to how we probably had the same reaction from when I first saw Jake doing this exact same thing a few weeks ago. Jake finished getting his pants off and then got the look he gets when he's about to phase. Then the next thing my dad knew there was a wolf in front of him. My dad fell backwards and Jake was walking towards him. Then he got down on his stomach and whined. Dad got up and put himself between Jake and I. "Dad relax. It's Jake." I walked past him and rubbed Jakes head and smiled at him before picking up his clothes and putting them behind a tree. I turned back to my dad and saw he was still looking like a deer in the headlights. Jake walked behind the tree and phased back. About a minute later Jake came back out putting his jacket on. "So um... you turn into a big dog?" I smiled. Jake looked at me. "A wolf, but yeah." Dad was freaking out. "And Ashlynn, how long have you known?" I looked at Jake. My dad never used my name unless he was very upset. "A couple weeks. Just before I left to go help take care of Bella." He nodded. He walked back to the house and we followed. He grabbed a beer from the fridge. "Dad, you can't tell anyone. He wasn't supposed to tell you but because of Bella he needed to." Dad looked between us. Then nodded his head. We sat with him until he calmed down and then Jake had to go.

Dad had gone and seen Bella and apparently she had done a very good job in controlling herself with dad around. Even when he hugged her. They told him that they had adopted Renesmee from a family member of Edwards. And that there may be some things that they can't explain. Dad had told them to tell him only whats absolutely necessary.

A few months had passed, Jake had patched things up with Sam and the pack and they were currently on good terms. Some of the guys had opted to join Jake's pack and now he had four pack members not including himself. He and I were still working on my skills with my unknown ability and we were getting closer everyday. It still took a lot of concentration to be able to do anything. It was now the beginning of December and it was hard to believe that Jake and I had been dating for nearly four months. I don't think two people had ever been as in love as him and I. The Black house was like a second home, so was Emily's. I was still going to the one class that I needed to go to but aside from that I ditched school. Renesmee grew noticeably from week to week. Dad had been dating Sue Clearwater for about 2 months now and she was cool. The Cullen's and the Packs were on good terms again. Embry found his imprint. A Quilette girl by the name of Cassy. He had told her a couple weeks after they had started dating. Everything was going well. Emily had even announced a few days ago that she was pregnant.

But good things always come to an end. One day Seth, Renesmee, and Bella were out catching snowflakes when they had seen a cousin of the Cullen's but apparently she had ran off before they could talk to her. A couple days later, Alice had a vision about some people called the 'Volturi' coming to kill them all. They apparently thought that Renesmee was a child that had been bitten. Everyone was frantically trying to find ways to save them. Alice and Jasper had disappeared and the rest were finding witnesses to prove their innocence. As more witnesses came, more werewolves were phasing. Kids as young as thirteen were phasing and they were having to be taught how to control it. Jake was getting busier and busier with his pack growing with young wolves. I was dreading the day that the snow came. In Alice's vision the Volturi come when the snow sticks. One night after not seeing Jake for a couple days I heard a tapping on my window. I looked out and saw Jake standing there. "Hey, I'm coming up." I backed away from the window and a moment later Jake appeared. He of course had no shirt on. I kissed and hugged him. "How's the pack?" We pulled apart. "Fine, their learning quickly but their still to cocky. They don't use their heads." I smiled. "Sounds like someone we know." I giggled. Dad wasn't home and wouldn't be until late. We laid down on the bed and were just talking. Our fingers intertwined. I was worried about the outcome of the possibility of the fight. I knew that Jake and everyone else was but no one said anything. "Jake, I'm scared. For you guys. If anything happened to you I don't know what I'd do." He kissed the top of my head. "I can't make any promises that nothing will happen. But I will tell you this. I will fight till my last breath to be able to see you again." I leaned up and kissed him. We kept kissing and were seriously making out. But after a while he stopped me. "I don't want you to do something just cause you think that I might die. I want to wait until you are ready. Even if that means waiting until after." I nodded my head. I turned and we spooned until I fell asleep.

When I woke the next morning Jake had already left. I got up and ready for the day. It was only three days before Christmas and the snow still hadn't come. I breathed a sigh of relief. I headed out to finish my last minutes Christmas shopping.

Christmas day came and I did Christmas with my family and was headed over to Jake's later. Bella, Edward, and Renesmee had come over. As well as Sue, and Seth. Bella and Edward had come up with the idea of a fishing trip for dad and Sue to get them out of town. Dad didn't know about the whole, impending doom thing. I headed over to the Black's house at around 9 and arrived at around 9:30. Jake met me at the front door. He greeted me with a kiss and a smile. "Merry Christmas." "Merry Christmas to you as well." I said before kissing him again. "Can you not suck face in view of me eating?" We heard Paul from inside. "If you'd eat at your own place you wouldn't have to watch." Jake retorted. We walked inside and I gave Rachel a hug, then Billy. But Paul I just messed up his hair. He was like a brother, but he wasn't overly affectionate with anyone other than Rachel. Unless he was the one to come up behind you and grab you. We had breakfast together and just spent the day together. In the evening Jake and I exchanged gifts he gave me a necklace with a wolf charm on it. I loved it. He helped me put it on and then kissed my neck after finishing with the clasp. Thankfully we did it away from Paul so we didn't have to hear some sort of commentary, or remark. We stood outside for a while and just watched the stars. He had his arms around me to ward off the cold. It was so peaceful. Jake was resting his chin on my head. It was bliss. "Ash. We need to talk about what will happen when the Volturi comes." And there goes my bliss. I turned to him. "I want you to stay back and protect the other imprints." He had to be joking. "Jake if the Volturi do choose to fight then you're going to need all the help you can get." He nodded. "I know. But if they don't and then they smell a human around they will try and kill you. And also I would be able to keep my head in the fight better if I'm not worrying about a leech getting at you." He had some good points but I didn't have to like it. I sadly nodded. Then looked him in the eye. "But, you have to promise me that you will kill any vampire that tries to hurt you. You need to come back to me, okay. I need you." He nodded and wiped away the single tear that slid down my cheek. "I promise. I will do everything in my power to come back to you." He leaned down and kissed me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

After Dad and Sue had left, Jake and I had been sharing a bed so that we could spend as much time as possible together. We didn't try doing anymore serious making out because of Jake not wanting me to do anything I didn't want to do.

~flashback~ _"Jake have you ever been with a girl before?" He shook his head. "So your a virgin?" He chuckled. "I guess I am." We were laying on my bed. Dad was at work. "Don't you want to experience that before you possibly die?" Our fingers were intertwined. "Ash, I told you before. I don't want you feeling pressured to do anything before your ready. Even if it means I die a virgin." I rolled my eyes and sat up. "Why do I have to have the one boyfriend that cares so much about me that he's willing to die a virgin?" He chuckled lightly. "Because this boyfriend loves you enough to take the chance and wait until your ready on your own time."_

Flashback end~

It was new years eve and we were spending the night together again. We were watching a movie and cuddling. We had moved the TV up to my room so that we could be more comfortable. We finally fell asleep and I prayed the snow never came. But my luck had run out. The next morning when we woke up at 5 to check the weather as we had done for the last 2 weeks since finding out the Volturi was coming, but this time we looked outside and saw that there was snow. I could have cried. But I tried to hold them back. We packed some things that we figured we'd need for the day and by 6 we had arrived at Emily's. Everyone was already there. Some of the girls were crying while hugging there perspective wolf, Emily was starting to show and was hugging Leah. Sam was close by. It was like a funeral. But we all knew that this could be goodbye, forever. Jake and I climbed out of his Rabbit and we stayed insanely close the entire time we were there. We never let go of each others hands. We were inside and you could hear sniffling and whimpers from all around. Finally Sam motioned that it was time to go. Just as Jake was about to leave a single tear slipped out. He caught the tear with his finger. "Hey." He said trying to be soothing. "Remember your promise." I told him. He nodded. "Do my best to come back to you." I gave a half hearted smile. Then we crashed our lips together. We kissed as though our lives depended on it. But it ended to soon. He had to leave. "Promise me you'll protect the girls." I nodded. "I promise... Jake, I love you." He smiled a sad smile. "I love you too." And with that he ran off into the woods.

It felt like it was taking all day for us to find out what the outcome of the of the fight was. Whether there was one or if they didn't. Or if our friends won or lost. We tried to keep Emily as calm as possible. The girls you could tell were trying to be strong for her, but there was always an eye or ear out for the guys return. As I had promised Jake I was standing guard by the front window. If they wanted to hurt the girls, they would have to go through me. I heard one of the girls come up beside me. "Why is it taking so long for them to get back?" I turned to see Cassy. The newest imprint. "I don't know." She stood there a moment then left.

It was mid afternoon by the time we saw the first of the guys return. First it was Embry, then Jared, then Quil, Paul, Sam, a few of the young pups, Leah, and then after quite a while Jake finally came. As soon as I saw him jogging through the woods I went running out into the cold. I ran as fast as I could and skipped the steps of the patio completely. I ran straight into him and we kissed. There is no amount of words to describe how happy I was to see him. His arms were around me keeping me from getting cold. But the sparks coming from his kiss were more than enough to keep me warm. I pulled away. "What took you so long to get back here?" I demanded. "Bella wanted to talk to me." I looked at him. "Remind me to kill my sister the next time I see her." He chuckled. We kissed again and then we went inside.

Today was Jake's eighteenth birthday. Rachel and I had baked a cake and were headed over to Emily's to have a party. It was raining out so we couldn't go to the beach. It was to cold for us girls to go anyways but it was fine. We had arrived early to help Emily with some of the last minute stuff. The guys were bringing Jake over and we were going to party with the guys. Billy and Sue were coming as well. I was looking forward to being able to celebrate with Jake as it had been two weeks since he could have died. I had made sure to do my hair and makeup. I was also wearing a very cute outfit today. The guys were supposed to arrive around three and so us girls were rushing to get everything ready so that we didn't have to deal with it with all the people around.

It was a few minutes to three and we could hear the guys coming towards the house. The guys came bounding into the house and were all being very noisy. Jake saw me and came over. "Hey beautiful." We smiled at each other. "Happy Birthday." He leaned down and gave me a kiss. We heard a couple wolf whistles. Jake smiled and turned to the guys. "Jake, you need some tips on how to kiss a girl." Jared said. Jake rolled his eyes. "Oh really?" Jared smiled. "Yeah, you got to push her up against the wall and just ravish her. Works for me." Kim smacked him upside the head. "What?" He said rubbing the spot she smacked. Jake and I just laughed nervously.

A couple of the guys and girls had gotten him some gifts. Some were things for his bike or car. But the most memorable one was when he opened a gift bag and looked inside and he immediately turned beet red. "Jake what is it?" Jared asked. He had a smirk on his face. Jake just closed the bag and set it down. "Come on Jake tell us." Paul said with a grin. Quil grabbed the bag and opened it. He laughed. And pulled out a box of condoms, a bottle of lube, and a couple other sex related things. I think if Jake and I could have melted into the floor we would have. Billy and the guys were laughing at Jake and my embarrassment. God it was embarrassing.

After the party Billy got a ride home from Sue and everyone else was leaving. Jake wanted to make sure that I made it home safe so he insisted that he drive me home. When we arrived at Charlies we saw his patrol car in the driveway. After pulling into the driveway we just sat there for a moment I had been snuggled up beside him in the middle of the seat. Before getting out of the truck I turned to kiss him. We kissed for a few minutes until we heard a knock on the window. I turned quickly to see my dad standing there with a not impressed look. I got out of the truck. He moved his head, motioning for me to go inside. He followed me inside. After the door was closed he turned to face me. "I know that you and Jake are dating. But, I don't want any um, messing around when I'm in the house. Understand." I was trying not to smile or blush. I simply nodded and turned to go upstairs.


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: Warning this next chapter is very graphic and is not meant for anyone under the age of eighteen. If you are not comfortable reading anything of a sexual nature, please do not read this chapter. Thank you.**

 **Chapter 9**

It had been about a week since Jake's birthday and we had been spending lots of time together. We were helping Rachel pack her things over to Paul's as they had decided to move in together after the whole Volturi ordeal. She didn't have a lot of stuff but just to make it easier we helped. Billy had gone on a fishing trip with Quil Atteara Sr. and would be gone for a few days. Jake had patrol tomorrow. We decided to watch a movie tonight and have pizza. We were watching 'Charlies Angels'. Once the credits were rolling I moved from sitting beside him to straddling him. I started kissing him. His hands were on my hips and my hands were in his hair. We kissed so hungrily. He ran his hands along my thighs. I started kissing his neck and felt something against my leg. I ground my hips against him. He grabbed me and turned us so I was pinned against the couch. It surprised me. He pulled away and looked at me. "What?" I asked concerned. He looked torn but his eyes were clouded by something. "Are you sure you want to do this, you don't have to if you're not ready." He said his voice filled with worry. I smiled at him. "It's okay. I want to do this" I tried to reason. "Have you done this before?" He asked. "No, but I'm ready to do it with you. If you are." He nodded. Then he kissed me with so much passion. He grabbed my hips and picked me up and walked us back to his room. He put me down on his bed and kissed my neck. I moaned. He kissed me again and placed his hand on my breast and started gently rubbing. I had my hands in his hair. I pulled his shirt up. He pulled away and knelt above me as he pulled his shirt over his head. _God he is so sexy._ He leaned over me and captured my lips with his again. He kissed down my neck to my cleavage. I arched my back slightly and he pushed my shirt up. I pulled it the rest of the way off. He kissed my neck and found a spot that made me moan. I could hear him chuckle when he heard me do that. He was kissing and sucking on my neck making me so incredibly turned on. I knew what it was like to be aroused from seeing him and imagining the things that he might do to me, but those dreams were nothing compared to how he was actually making me feel. He kissed down my chest and pulled the strap of my bra off of my shoulder. He was taking so painstakingly long. He slowly pulled the cup of my bra off of my breast. He kissed what felt like every inch of my breast before he finally kissed my nipple then he suddenly licked it and sucked on it gently. I moaned at this new but exciting feeling. His kisses and touches were making me want more. His touches making my skin tingle. His lips sending electricity through my body. He undid the clasp on the back of my bra and pulled it off of me. He rubbed and pinched the one nipple as he sucked and licked the other. After what felt like an eternity he started kissing down my stomach. He reached the waistband of my jeans and stopped. He came up and kissed me on the lips as he undid my jeans. He was hovering just above me and I could feel the heat radiating from him. Then I felt an unfamiliar feeling of someone touching my crotch over top of my jeans. I had inhaled sharply as a reaction and Jake pulled away and stopped. "Are you okay?" He asked worried. I nodded. "Just never felt that before." He nodded and kissed me again. He ran his hand up the inside of my thigh and found the place where my legs meet. He touched for a moment before sliding his hand inside my undone jeans. I moaned as he touched a spot and Jake pulled away from the kiss. "God your so wet." He said lust covering his eyes. I blushed at hearing him say this, but also enjoyed him saying that. He kissed me again as he started moving his fingers. I got that feeling of when your about to go over the crest of a rollercoaster, where your hearts in you throat. The feeling of his fingers was better than anything I could ever imagine and my breathing was becoming quick and shallow. He kissed down my neck and to my breasts taking one of my nipples in his mouth. This combined with his hand being in my pants was making me even more aroused. If that was even possible. He slid his hands out of my jeans and I looked at him and sighed in frustration. He looked at me and had a smirk. He kissed my stomach as he backed up and started pulling my jeans off. He slid them off and ran his hands back up my legs his kisses gentle as he kissed just behind his hands. He reached my panties and kissed the spot just beside my most private place. He hooked his thumbs in the waistband of my panties and slowly slid them off. I was so aroused that I'm betting my eyes were begging him to hurry up. He leaned up and kissed me on the lips and slid his hands along the inside of my thighs. Never touching my centre. I was so beyond teasing. So turned on that I wanted to scream at him for refusing to touch me where I needed him to. He kissed down my neck past my breasts and down my stomach. I felt him grab my hips and pull me so that my head was off the pillow. I looked down to see where he was and just at that moment I felt his tongue quickly lick my whole centre. I gasped at the feeling and nearly shot off the bed. He pushed on my stomach coaxing me to lay back again. I did but watched as he started licking again, this time slowly and deliberately. He licked and sucked on my very sensitive clit and was making me get closer and closer to the edge. The steel coil in my lower stomach was getting tighter and tighter. He started licking faster as I got closer to my climax. I reached down and grabbed his hair as he was licking me, I wasn't pulling hard, but was coaxing him to continue. Words were coming out of my mouth. Things I would normally never say. I heard them, but they sounded like a different person. He had grabbed onto my hips and was licking so insistently. The coil was so tight that I needed it to be released. Suddenly it snapped. My back arched and I grabbed onto the blankets as my climax peaked. My mind went completely blank for a moment and all I could feel was his tongue on my clit. After a moment he stopped. I fell back onto the bed and was trying to catch my breath. My breaths coming in gasps and were ragged. Jake touched my lower stomach with his finger and I grabbed his hand quickly. "Please, don't." He looked up at me and chuckled. I felt him get up and crawl over top of me. He kissed my neck and up my jaw line. I found my breath and grabbed onto his shoulders. He kissed me forcefully on the lips. I kissed him back just as hard. I started trying to undo the button on his jeans but was having difficulty with it. He undid them for me and I started pushing them off of him. He kicked them off and all that was left between us was the thin material of his boxers. He pushed me back on the bed gently. "I'll try to hurt you as little as possible." He said obviously fighting to keep control of himself. I nodded and touched his face before pulling him back in for a kiss. I started pushing his boxers off and felt his dick brush over my aching clit. I moaned into the kiss. He pulled away as he kicked his boxers to the ground. I looked down at his erect penis and was shocked. He was bigger than most of what my friends had ever told me the average was. He looked worried at my face. "What?" I blushed. "You're just so... big." I said as a whisper. He chuckled. "I told you, I'll try to hurt you as little as possible." He said as he leaned down and kissed me. I felt him sliding himself along the folds of my most private area. It felt so good, but I was scared that it would hurt. He pulled away from the kiss. He reached down and lined his dick up with my opening. I took a breath trying to calm my nerves. He leaned down and kissed me, then I felt him push himself into me. I felt him slowly pushing himself into me. He stopped once he was in as far as he could go. I had grabbed onto his bicep tightly as it had hurt a bit. He pulled away from the kiss and just stayed still. Letting me adjust to him. After a little bit it didn't hurt as bad and I could see him struggling to stay still. "Jake, it's okay." I said but he looked worried that he would hurt me. I moved my hips a little and his jaw muscles flexed as was normal when he was trying to control himself. He slowly pulled himself away and just before he would have pulled fully out he stopped then pushed back in. After a little bit of this he found a good rhythm and picked up speed a little as he got comfortable. I was actually starting to enjoy this. It didn't hurt anymore but was feeling pleasurable. He started picking up his pace even more, he leaned down and kissed me. He growled into the kiss, a low rumbling growl that shook my chest. It turned me on even more. It wasn't an angry growl, it was one of enjoyment. More like a purr. He pulled away from the kiss and I could tell he was close. I was feeling the coil getting tighter again. I was so very close. "Jake... Please... don't stop." I saw him flex his jaw muscles as he was forcing himself to keep going. Finally I felt the coil snap again and dug my nails into his back and felt him kiss me as I was about to scream. He muffled it with the kiss and all that came out was a whine like sound. Then I felt him orgasm.

Jacob's POV

It was taking all of my self control to not just push myself inside her and not just start pounding into her. She had no idea how turned on she made me and how insanely hard it had been to tell her no when she had tried doing it before the Volturi came. But I wasn't going to let her first time be rushed. I saw the shock written on her face. What, was something wrong? Every insecurity came running through my head. "What?" I asked her. She licked her lips and blushed. "Your just so... big." She whispered. I couldn't help but chuckle. "I told you, I would try to hurt you as little as possible." I leaned down and kissed her. I slid my dick along her velvety folds and it felt so good. I could only imagine how good it would feel to be inside her. I broke the kiss just long enough to see that I was lined up with her opening. I kissed her again and pushed slowly into her. I inched my way in and felt some resistance. I had known she was a virgin. But to feel it was something else. Once I was in as far as her body would let me I stopped. I didn't want to hurt her by just going ahead. I stopped and clenched my jaw trying to keep myself still. I wanted her to have time to adjust. I had enjoyed bringing her to orgasm with my tongue and she tasted so incredibly delicious. The smell of her arousal alone could drive me insane. After a minute or so which felt like an eternity she spoke. "Jake, it's okay." I didn't want to hurt her. She moved her hips which caused me to move in her a little. My breath hitched at this and I had to restrain myself from just pounding into her. I slowly pulled out and just as I reached the entrance to her most pleasurable hole I stopped. I slowly pushed myself back into her and watched her face. She seemed okay, but I wasn't going to hurt her by speeding up to quickly. I found a good rhythm and sped up a little bit. God this felt so good. I could see on her face that she was starting to enjoy this. I sped up a little more as her eyes were veiled by lust. I leaned down and kissed her. Now I knew what addicts felt like. She was my ecstasy, her kisses my heroin. I felt myself growl into the kiss. I could feel myself getting closer. I had never been able to get even close to imagining how she would feel when I would get off on thoughts of her. I broke the kiss and was breathing heavily. "Jake... Please... Don't stop." She begged. She had the same look in her eyes as she did when I had been licking her clit. I braced myself to hold back my own orgasm. I wanted her to cum again. Suddenly after a few moments I felt her nails dig into my shoulders and she was about to scream from her orgasm. I leaned in and kissed her to stop her from screaming. I didn't need the guys to hear this. She whimpered into the kiss and I could feel her muscles clamping onto my dick. Her muscles contracting on my cock sent me over the edge and I bit onto the pillow behind her to keep myself from roaring.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Ashlynn's POV

I woke up and I could hear the rain pattering on the windows. I felt someone laying in the bed beside me. My back was flush against their chest. They were playing with a strand of my hair. I opened my eyes and saw that I was laying in Jake's room. I turned my head and looked up and saw him. He smiled down at me. "Morning." The blanket was draped over my chest. I smiled back. "Hi." I looked over and saw what time it was. It said 6:58 "Shit. My dad's gonna kill me for staying the night." I jumped out of bed and quickly got dressed. "I'm sorry, I need to go." I leaned over and kissed him. "I love you." I said before running for the door. "Love you too." He called after me. I ran out and hopped into the truck, it was raining pretty bad. I pulled out onto the main highway and was headed back to Forks. I was just inside the Rez. I was watching the road when something hit the truck from the side, causing it to go flying into the ditch. It rolled a few times before it came to a stop. I had hit my head on the steering wheel and was pretty banged up. The truck was upside down. I looked out the window and saw a man walking down the ditch. He was pale and had a sinister look on his face. I didn't recognize him. He wasn't one of the Cullen's. He reached the truck and ripped the door off. He crouched and reached to touch me. Then we heard a howl. He smiled. "I'll be back. Princesa." Then he disappeared. My head was bleeding and was dripping onto the ceiling of the truck. My ribs and head hurt like hell. Before I blacked out, I saw a few wolves run after the vampire.

I could hear a heart monitor beeping, and all of the sounds a hospital make. Someone was holding my hand. I had trouble opening my eyes, but when I did I saw Jake sleeping in a chair beside my bed. He was holding my hand, his head laying on the bed beside it. I reached over and ran my hands through his hair. He moved his head to face the head of the bed. He opened his eyes and I smiled at him. He sat up quickly. "Ash, thank god your awake." He leaned over and gently kissed me. I noticed that I had tubes hooked up to my nose and an IV coming out of my hand. "Sorry for scaring you."I said my voice a little raspy from the dry air. I looked at the clock on the wall straight in front of me. "How long was I out?" He looked concerned. "For a little over a day." I tried to sit up more but it hurt to much. "Take it easy. I'll go find the doctor." He left. A minute later he came back with Carlisle. "Hey Ashlynn. How are you feeling?" He leaned over and checked my cuts, and ribs. "Like I was just hit by a train. Did you guys catch him?" Jake slowly shook his head. "We chased him all the way to Olympia. But lost him in the city." I bit my lip and looked at Carlisle and he looked between Jake and me. "I guess I don't need to ask if you remember what happened." I shook my head. "Can you tell me what happened?" I nodded. "I was driving and got hit on the drivers side. The truck rolled a few times and then it stopped on the roof. He pulled the door clean off and he called me 'Princesa' and said he would be back." Jake had a scowl on his face. Carlisle checked my eyes with a flashlight. "If you keep recovering this quickly I think you can go home in a day or two." I nodded. Jake walked out with Carlisle. I looked at the time. It said 11:40 am. A few minutes later Jake walked back in. Charlie followed him in. "Hey, how are you feeling?" I shrugged and tried to hide a wince. "Fine." He nodded. "Good, so then you won't mind telling me what you were doing driving back from La Push at 7 o'clock in the morning." I tried to hide a blush. "Um... I spent the night. It got late after watching a movie. So..." He looked at Jake then back at me. "I am not going to even ask. But need I remind you, no messing around when I'm around." He turned to Jake. "But, if anything happens, you better be damn sure to take care of her." Jake nodded. Then Charlie walked out. "Well, he did say not to do it around him." I tried to joke. But Jake looked worried. "Hey, it's going to be okay." Jake sat in the seat next to the bed. "He's not going to touch you. Okay? We will protect you."

I was finally released from the hospital the next afternoon. Dad had to work so Jake took me home. In total I had three bruised ribs, and needed seven stitches. My face became a bunch of bruises. Both my eyes were black and my forehead was swollen. And I had a major headache. Jake brought me home and made me sit down on the couch while he got me some leftovers from the fridge. He stayed with me and laid in the bed with me.

Over the next week and a half there was always two of the guys guarding the house and two others were patrolling the Rez. Jake was constantly around he stayed the nights with me or was out patrolling. Dad didn't know that he was spending the nights. We didn't fool around at all during this time for the fact that Jake didn't want to risk letting his guard down. Even in the night if I did anything that he didn't deem normal he bolted up out of his sleep. In the week and a half since I was released from the hospital there had been no sign of the vampire yet. I was still healing and wasn't quite so black and blue anymore. My ribs still hurt but not as bad. I was getting ready for the night and came back into the bedroom and didn't see Jake so I just crawled in expecting him to come in a few minutes. When I reached over to turn off the light I saw Jake laying on the floor on the side of the bed closest to the window. I heard someone come out of the closet. "Hello, Princesa." The vampire stepped towards me. I tried to scream but he covered my mouth with his hand. "Shh. Wouldn't want your father coming in here, do you?" Oh my god, he was threatening to kill my dad if I screamed. I didn't even know if Jake was still alive. The vampire had black hair, red eyes, and a Spanish accent. He grabbed me and went towards the window. I looked back and saw that Jake was still breathing. _Oh thank god._ He picked me up and jumped out the window. Once we were outside I could see the two guys growling at the vampire. He grabbed me and held me closer to him. "Don't want to hurt this precious human now do you?" They stood their ground but didn't come forward. "Follow us and she dies." The next thing I knew the wind was flying through my hair. Trees were passing us at a crazy speed. He was holding me so tight over his shoulder there was no way that I could escape, or fall.

We finally stopped and came to a warehouse in a town I didn't recognize. He took me inside and up to the upstairs part of the warehouse. I saw two chains hanging from a steel beam. He locked my wrists into some thick cuffs attached to the chains. They were high enough that I was barely able to reach the floor. "If your gonna feed on me do it already." I yelled at him. He gave me a sinister looking smile. "My dear, you think I would simply feed on you? I only chain you so that you cannot run back to those mutts. You are my singer, your blood is intoxicating to me. I will not feed on you." I didn't like how this sounded. "But don't think I won't hurt you if you try escaping." And then he left.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Warning this chapter has some things that are not for the sensitive minded. She's held captive and is being hurt, so if you can't handle it skip it.**

 **Chapter 11**

I didn't know how long I was there. He had been gone for maybe an hour I couldn't tell. There was no clock and it was night out so I couldn't go by the sun as the only window was faced away from the moon. I tried breaking the handcuffs, I tried looking for anything that I could use to attempt to pick the lock. But there was nothing. I could only stand on my tip toes to give my arms a rest. After what seemed like forever he came back. He had blood around his mouth. "Ah, still here. I am glad." He said coming up and wiping the blood off on a handkerchief. "I don't really have a choice now, do I?" He chuckled. "No you don't." He came up and tried touching my face. I pulled away best I could. He grabbed my hair and pulled my face close to his. "You will do as I wish, if you don't I **will** hurt you." I spat a wad of spit in his face. He wiped it with the handkerchief. Then he backhanded me across the face. "I guess you have a lot to learn before I will even consider removing the restraints." My cheek was stinging like crazy. _I just have to wait until the guys get here_. I told myself. I just hoped they hurried.

He had tried multiple times to touch me or kiss me and every time I tried to get away from him. He was getting tired of this. So he pulled out a whip type thing. And every time I pulled away or spat at him he whipped me. The sun was starting to come up and I was keeping my resolve of him not breaking me. I would not cry, I wouldn't give him that satisfaction. I tried to stifle the screams but after hours of receiving dozens of lashes I couldn't hold it back anymore. My skin felt hot and I was barely holding back my tears. Then after I tried biting his lip when he kissed me he whipped me so hard I screamed.

Jake's POV

I woke up and Embry was shaking me. "Jake, wake up man." I looked up from my spot on the floor. I looked around and realized I was in Ash's room. Then I smelt the stench of a vampire. The same smell of the vampire that we had chased a week ago. "Where is she? Where's Ash?" He looked upset. "He took her." I shot up to my feet. I felt dizzy for a second but got my balance. "Jake take it easy." I glared at him. "How long has it been since he took her?" He looked out the window. "About 15 minutes." I was out of the window as fast as I could. "Why the hell didn't you stop him?" I was shaking. "He was holding her in front of him and she was to close for us to do anything without hurting her. He also threatened to kill her if we followed." I lost it after hearing that. I phased. "Jake just calmed down. You need to keep your head level. She needs you thinking clearly." Seth was in wolf form and trying to get me to think straight. "I need to find her." Leah came into the conversation. "Jake her trail heads south. It shouldn't take long to track her, but we don't know what his plans for her are. He could have fed on her while you were unconscious, but he took her away from here." I growled. "Get the rest of the pack. We need to get her away from that leech." She nodded and ran as fast as she could back to the Rez. We could hear her howl while she ran. More minds merged with ours. "What's going on?" Collin asked through the link. We met in a clearing near the south part of the Rez. "Ash has been taken by a leech. We need to find her." Seth had phased and contacted the Cullen's. He knew Bella would want to help find her sister. "The Cullen's are going to meet us at the edge of our border on the way." I nodded.

We followed her scent for a few hours until we came to a town. We would have to continue in human form. We smelt for her scent. I couldn't pin point where exactly it was coming from. There were so many scents here. The Cullen's were here and were trying to find her as well. Bella had panic and frustration written on her face. We finally came to an area with lots of warehouses. The sun was coming up by now and I was panicking that he had already killed her. I wouldn't be able to live if she was dead.

We were getting towards the end of the warehouses. We had had to check them all as her scent had been covered by something. I was trying not to lose my shit. But then we heard some screams.

We ran for the warehouse that the screams were coming from. We broke the door and ran towards the stairs that lead upstairs. That was where the screams were coming from. Once upstairs we could see what was happening. He had just whipped her, her clothes were ripped and her skin was red like a tomato. We all phased and roared as we ran towards him. The Cullens were right there with us. He didn't even have time to run, cause we were on top of him in seconds.

While the guys were picking up all of the pieces of the now shredded vampire, I helped remove the restraints from her wrists. Her wrists were bloody and her skin was so very hot. I feared touching her would hurt her more, but she collapsed on to me and I caught her. Immediately she started sobbing. I could feel her hot tears running down her face onto my shoulder. I just held her until she passed out. Once she had passed out I picked her up and carried her out bridal style. She was exhausted and I didn't blame her. Carlisle checked her over once we were outside and he saw that she didn't have any serious physical damage but that she may have some psychological scarring. I hoped she didn't remember any of it. It would crush me if she feared being touched by a person ever again. It hurt me already knowing that she had to go through that ordeal and that I didn't do anything to save her before it happened.

Ashlynn's POV

I woke up in Carlisles home office. Jake was in a chair next to the bed I was in. He was awake and holding my hand. He had his head bowed. I noticed that I was wearing clothes that weren't tatters. Jake looked close to tears. "I'm so sorry Ash. I should have protected you." He didn't know I was awake. I squeezed his hand. His head shot up. "Jake, it wasn't your fault. He knocked you out and you found me as soon as you could." He gave a halfhearted smile and kissed my hand. There was a knock on the door. Carlisle peaked his head in the room, then walked in seeing that I was awake. "Hi Ash. Glad to see you awake." I gave him a half smile. "How are you feeling? Up to sitting?" He came up to the side of the bed. I slowly sat up with some hesitant help from Jake. He didn't seem to want to touch me. Carlisle checked my facial bruises, and whether I had a concussion. He checked my abdomen for bruising or distending caused by internal bleeding. It seemed that the vampire had done no permanent damage. Even after he had slapped and punched me. Carlisle cleared me to go home. He walked out and left Jake and me alone. "Jake. Why do you seem so afraid to touch me?" He looked sheepish. "I don't want to hurt you. I felt how hot your skin felt, saw how red your skin was. I... don't want you scared of me touching you. Carlisle said that you might not want people touching you, so I'm just being cautious for you." I reached over and touched his arm. "I'm not afraid of **you** touching me. I know you won't hurt me like he did." I looked over to the door. "If you had cold hands it might be a different story, but you'r my over heated wolf." He stepped closer. "Can I kiss you?" He asked hesitantly. I nodded. He leaned down and gave a very gentle kiss. "Can you take me home please. I just want to sleep and be held." He nodded and helped me to stand.

When we got home there was no patrol car in the driveway so dad was at work. I was having a hard time staying awake. As soon as my head touched my pillow and Jake was beside me I passed out.

Jake's POV

I watched her as she slept. I was holding her in my arms. She was snuggled close. I worried about her. She had just been held captive by a vampire and he had hurt her. She had said that she wasn't scared of me. I was relieved about that. But what about other people. What if she couldn't handle being able to remember everything that happened. I brushed a hair off of her face and closed my eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

It had been a month since the incident with the vampire. I was hanging out with Emily and we were baking muffins for the guys. She was obviously pregnant, probably about 5 months. We were mashing up some bananas for the muffins and she pulled out some eggs from the fridge. She cracked them into the bowl and I suddenly felt sick, so I ran as fast as I could for the bathroom. I made it barely in time. I knelt there throwing my guts up and felt someone pull my hair out of the way and started rubbing my back. After I was done Emily handed me a cool cloth after I wiped my mouth with some toilet paper. She put the cloth on the back of my neck. "You okay?" She asked, worry written across her face. I nodded, leaning against the tub. "Yeah just felt suddenly really nauseous." She had a look as though she were trying to figure something out.

We went back to baking, but I stayed clear of the eggs as they made me nauseous again. I didn't throw up again, but felt nauseous for most of the day.

The next morning Emily texted me and said that she was coming over and wanted to hang out for a little bit. Around 10 AM she arrived. She was carrying a paper bag. After I let her in she immediately turned to me and started questioning me like a detective. "Are you pregnant?" I was shocked. "What, no! I'm not pregnant." "When was the last time you had your period?" I thought for a second. Then realization hit me. "I think... it was about a month and a half ago. I missed this last one. But it could be because of stress from everything that's been happening." She lifted the bag. "Let's find out for sure." She handed it to me and I looked inside. There was a box that had the bold letters of 'Pregnancy Test.' written on it. I took it upstairs to the bathroom and read the instructions. Following the instructions as best as you can when on the verge of a panic attack. We had to wait the allotted time. During this I was shaking so bad. I was just barely 18. I was to young to be a mom. I kept thinking back to the couple times Jake and I had had sex. He had used a condom each time. I think. The clock passed the two minute mark and we both looked at each other. She tried giving a reassuring smile. We looked at the same time and... there in the middle of the stick were two very bold pink lines. "Positive." Emily said to herself. I was freaking out. "Oh my god." I whispered to myself. I was trying to take deep breaths to keep from having a full on nervous breakdown. Emily looked at me. "Sweetie, it's going to be okay. Alright. No matter what, we are all going to support you." I looked up from the test that I had been holding in my hand. "We haven't even talked about whether we want kids. I don't know if he wants kids." She grabbed my hands. "Trust me, he wants kids. He may be shocked at first, but after it sinks in he will be happy." I was on the verge of tears. "What do I tell my dad? He just married my sister off and everyone thought it was because she was pregnant. Now everyone is going to think that we are the same." She hugged me. "Sh, it's going to be okay." She said as she rubbed my back and just held me. I was trying to breath and not cry. We finally pulled apart. I wiped the single tear that had gotten out away. I took a deep breath. "Can you not tell anyone? At least until I tell Jake." She nodded.

I had stayed home to let it sink in. I just kept looking at the test. There were two in the box so I had taken the second one. Two more pink lines showed up. After taking the second test I looked at myself in the mirror. "What have you gotten yourself into girl?" I asked to the empty room. My stomach was still flat but I knew it wouldn't be for long. I figured out that I was probably about 5 of 6 weeks, since my last period had been about a month and a half ago. I tried figuring out how it had happened. I was sure that we had used a condom every time. I figured one could have broken, or something like that. But then I remembered the first time that we had had sex. We hadn't really been paying attention to protection or anything. It had just sort of happened. I had looked at old baby pictures of myself and of me growing up. It had sunk in a little, but I was scared of how I was going to tell Jake.

Dad had come home around 6 and I had made dinner. Lasagna and salad. We ate in silence and the entire time I was worried that he would be able to tell. Like there was 'pregnant' written on my forehead. We cleaned up the dishes after dinner and I went to bed early. I checked my phone and saw that I had a text from Jake. "Hey. Didn't see u today. U ok" I laid back in bed. "Yeah. Im ok. Just needed to do some stuff at home." We said goodnight and then I turned the lamp off and rolled over. _I'll tell him tomorrow_. I told myself.

I woke up and the first thing I did was get up and open the drawer I had hidden the pregnancy tests in. I looked to be sure that it hadn't been a dream. They were there, and they were both positive. I put them in a zip lock bag and put them in my purse. I texted Jake. "Hey, need to talk." A few minutes later he replied. "Ok, come on over." I showered and did everything that I normally do to get ready for the day. Then headed to the Black's house.

When I arrived in front of the little red house I saw Jake's little Rabbit and his motorbike here. Billy's truck was still here to. I walked in the house and said 'hi' to Billy but as soon as I found Jake I could see that he was nervous. "Hey, you okay? What's going on?" He asked anxiously. I smiled as best I could. "I just want to talk to you, can we go for a walk?" He nodded. We headed for the door. "Hey dad, headed out." Jake yelled to his dad. "Okay." We heard in return.

We walked in silence for a few minutes before Jake broke the silence. "You going to tell me what's going on?" I nodded and stopped walking. I took a deep breath. "What are your plans for the next couple years?" _Work up to it. Don't just spring it on him._ "Well, I want to start an automotive shop. Get married, get a house. Stuff like that. But we wouldn't have to get married right away. When your ready we could." I nodded. "How bout kids? What do you think of them? Do you want kids?" He nodded. "Yeah, I like kids. I would want kids." He glanced at me. "We can have kids whenever you're ready. We have a few years." I looked at a root by my foot. "We... We don't have a few years, Jake." He looked up. "What do you mean? Are you sick?" He had panic written all across his face. I shook my head. "I'm not sick Jake. Not seriously." He let out a sigh. "Well whats wrong that we don't have a few years?" I took a deep breath. "I'm..." I was scared shitless that he would be angry. "I'm pregnant." It took a moment, but after a second it sunk in what I was saying. "What? You're sure?" He asked, an expression I couldn't place was on his face. "Yeah, I took two tests and I completely missed my period." I was shaking. A smile broke across his face. He closed the gap, picked me up and kissed me. When we pulled apart he must have read my expression as he looked worried again. "What?" I blinked. "I was expecting you to be upset." He chuckled. "Ash, I am happy. Yeah we may be young but I knew from the moment I met you that I wanted to marry you and have kids with you. This just speeds everything up." I let out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank god." I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

We sat out in the woods for a while talking about what we were going to do. I had officially finished high school this last semester but was just waiting for the paperwork. We were both eighteen now. We figured that we would move in together and we would get married soon after. The thing we were more worried about was telling our parents.

Jake and I agreed to not tell anyone until we had told our parents, so that it didn't somehow get back to them before we had the chance to tell them.


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Note: Hello my lovely's. I am SOOO sorry for not posting in a long time. Had major writers block. Please forgive me. Will try and get a few more chapters out soon. XOXOXO**

 **Chapter 13**

We spent most of the day out in the woods. I was terrified of how our parents were going to take the news. I was just now getting... well not used to the idea. You can't really get used to the idea of being pregnant at eighteen. Let's say, accustomed to the idea. It was about 4o'clock and starting to get cooler. Jake wanted us to tell our parents as soon as possible. He wasn't sure if he could phase and keep this from the guys. We walked into the house and could hear Billy in the kitchen. "Need a hand?" I asked him, trying to act as natural as possible. "Sure. You're definitely the better cook." I smiled and continued what he was doing. We sat down for supper and had spaghetti and meat sauce. Jake and I silently agreed to not spring it on him while we were eating. Didn't want him choking. After supper was done we did dishes. Billy was helping dry. "So, dad. Um... We need to tell you something." Billy looked between us. "We're, um... She's pregnant." Jake wasn't to nervous it seemed. He knew his dad better than I did. "Was this expected?" Billy asked after a second to process. I shook my head. "Have you figured out what you two are going to do?" Jake nodded. "We're going to get a place and move in together, get married, and have the baby." Billy nodded approvingly. "Does Charlie know?" I shook my head. "Not yet. We're going to tell him soon."

So that was one parent down. Now just my dad and mom. We had driven over to my dads house and parked in the driveway. We sat there for a minute. I was worried of how he was going to react. Would he try shooting Jake? Would he kick me out? I didn't know. Dad's cruiser was in the front and so he was probably watching TV. We finally, slowly got out of the truck. I walked around the front of the truck and Jake took my hand. He squeezed it reassuringly. We walked up the front steps and opened the door. Dad's gun belt was hanging by his coat on the hook. His gun in it's holster. I saw Jake eyeing the belt and smiled at him. It was like we were both expecting my dad to become some sort of murderer just because I was pregnant. I walked further into the house and I saw dad watching TV. He was watching jeopardy. I took a deep breath. "Hey dad." I said trying to hide the shakiness of my breath. He turned to us. "Hey." He said before turning back to the TV. It flipped to a commercial. "Dad, we need to talk." I said trying to stay calm. We walked around and sat on the couch as he sat in the armchair. "What do you need to talk about?" Dad asked. I took a deep breath and Jake's knee was bouncing as his nervous habit came out. "Um, well... We needed to tell you something." He took a sip of his beer. "What did you need to tell me?" I squeezed Jake's hand tightly to ground myself so I didn't freak out. "I..." Deep breath. There was no vague way of saying this that he would get what it meant. "I'm pregnant." Dad stayed quiet for a minute. I could see the muscles in his jaw flexing and the vein in his neck twitch. All tell-tale signs he was pissed. But he hadn't started yelling right away so that was good right? "You're pregnant?" Dad asked. I bit my lip out of nervousness. "It wasn't like it was planned at all. We never meant for it to happen." Dad's free hand was in a fist. "If your fooling around your taking a chance of it happening. So you have to deal with what happens." I was terrified of what he might do. He wasn't a violent person, he didn't necessarily shout. But I didn't want him angry at me or Jake. He turned to Jake. "So, what are you guys planning on doing?" He asked. I could see he was trying to stay calm. "Well, we were going to move in together. Then soon after we would get married. Do the right thing." Jake said nervously. Jake a werewolf was scared of my dad. Dad nodded. "Good." Jeopardy came back on and he turned back to his show.

I had told my mom over the phone and she had been very disappointed. She had yelled a bit. But in the end she had been a little bit happy for me. She hadn't met Jake so she was concerned that the father might not be in the babies life. I had assured her that he was happy about it and that we were moving in together and that we had at least the living accommodations figured out. Billy had given us the land title of a place on the Rez. We just had to fix it up a bit. Which considering that we only had to pay for the paperwork to be done it was a good deal. Because of all that Jake did for the Rez this was a way of his dad thanking him. The place was nice. Just needed some paint and a good cleaning.

Jake's POV

I had just finished packing my things from my room. We had moved everything into the new house and were just needing to bring our clothes. I was headed over to pick up Ash from her dad's and help her with her stuff. It had only been a week since she had told me she was pregnant and I was happy. I was moving in with my imprint, the love of my life, and the woman carrying my child. I pulled up in front of Charlies and put the car in park. Bounding up the couple steps I was at the front door in a few short strides. Knocking on the door I could hear her feet pounding down the stairs before she opened the door with a wide smile. "Hi." I said just before she crashed her lips to mine. "Hi." She grabbed my hand and pulled me inside. "A little excited are we?" I asked her coyly. "Just a little." She said with a smirk.

We finished packing her stuff and were carrying it out to the car. "Ash. Leave it. I'll get the heavy ones." I told her as she tried to pick up a box that had books in it. "Jake I'm fine. It's not that heavy." She tried to reason. "I don't want you hurting yourself or... the baby." I was still trying to get used to saying that but it always felt good. "Fine." She said with a smile. We heard a knock on the bedroom door. "You almost packed?" Charlie asked hesitantly. Ash nodded and smiled. "Yeah. Just putting it in the car." Charlie nodded. He wasn't one for the emotional stuff. "Here." He said as he came over and grabbed the box she had just been trying to carry. "You shouldn't be lifting heavy stuff." She rolled her eyes and looked between her dad and me. "You guys are way to protective. I'm pregnant not a quadriplegic." She picked up a much lighter box and headed out the door as we followed her with other boxes and bags.

We loaded the car up and headed to our new home. Dad had picked a great place. It was a fairly good sized house. Big enough for a family and the pack, and it had a shop for me to be able to work in. Plus it had a big yard and was protected from view of the road by lots of trees. It was far enough away from other houses so that the pack could come and go as they pleased and didn't have to worry about anyone seeing them as their wolves. I had insisted that Ash didn't help with painting as I was worried the fumes wouldn't be good for her and she fought me tooth and nail. She relented when I let her help with setting up and cleaning it.

I couldn't help but feel the excitement and nervousness from my imprint as we pulled up in front of the house. It was a two story farmhouse with a wrap around porch. It still had a bit of work that could be done, but I had plans for the house that I would easily be able to do myself. I squeezed her hand as we came to a stop in the driveway. "You okay?" I asked her. "Yeah. Just nervous about all this." She said motioned to her stomach and the house. "You'll be a great mom and seeing as Charlie hasn't died of starvation yet I think you'll be a great homemaker." I told her. She smiled and shook her head. We got out of the car and grabbed a few boxes from the trunk. We headed to the porch and just before we were about to walk in I stopped her. "What?... What's wrong?" She asked. "Put the box down." I told her as I put mine down. "Okay." She put it down and before she could turn around I scooped her up. She shreaked. "Jacob Ephraim Black. What the hell are you doing?" She asked with a smile. "Carrying you over the threshold. I think that's what I'm supposed to do when we move into a new home." I said with a smile and carried her inside. She laughed and let me carry her through the door. "Okay, you can put me down." She said with a small giggle and a smile.


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors Note: Sorry guys. Mostly fluff in this one. XOXO**

 **Chapter 14**

We were unpacking some stuff in the bedroom and I looked over as I saw her run from the room. "Ash?" I ran after her and saw her enter the bathroom. She slammed the door behind her and I could hear her puking her guts out. I tried to open the door but she had locked it. "Ash, open the door." I could hear her breathing heavily through the door and was worried. "Ash." A second later the door was opened and she walked past me. "You okay?" I asked worriedly. "I'm fine. Let's just get this done." She said like nothing had just happened.

We had just finished eating supper and were watching Lord of the Rings; Fellowship of the Rings. Relaxing and cuddling. We were cuddled with her leaning into my side and my arm wrapped around her. It was at the part where Gandalf was facing against the Balrog and had just fallen off the bridge. Frodo and the others escaped and were all mourning him. I could hear Ash sniffle and looked down at her. She was crying. I couldn't help but chuckle at her being insanely emotional. She glared up at me. "What?" She asked annoyed. "Sorry, just not used to you crying during a movie." She wiped the tears away and went back to watching the movie. She did this every time there was an even slightly sad scene in the movie. I didn't want to piss her off so I just rubbed her arm and tried to not bring attention to it. She also had gotten up at least a dozen times during the movie to go to the bathroom.

The movie finished and she wiped some more tears away. It was dark outside and she seemed to barely be awake. "Time for bed?" I asked her. I knew nothing of pregnancy and so I wasn't sure about what she might be feeling. She just nodded her head and got up. She yawned and I followed her to our room. We got ready and crawled into bed. She literally passed out as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Ashlynn's POV

I had barely woken up when I felt the same feeling I had felt yesterday. Bolting out of bed I ran for the bathroom and just barely made it to the toilet. I had just finished emptying the contents of my stomach to the porcelain god when I felt someone rubbing my back and a cool cloth on the back of my neck. After wiping my mouth I looked back at Jake who had a worried look on his face. "Just morning sickness. I'll be fine." I told him, trying to calm him. I knew that he worried about me. Normally he only needed to worry about vampires, but now with me being pregnant this was a whole new ballgame for him.

Jake's POV

Ash and I had just had a fight. We had been living together for a few days and just been having breakfast when she just lost it on something that apparently bothered her. I had to leave for patrol so I had told her that we could finish the discussion when I got back. After patrol I was exhausted but needed to talk to Sam. He had dealt with Emily being pregnant so maybe he would know what was going on. "Hi Jake." I heard Emily say as she was making muffins (again). "Hey Em. Is Sam here?" I asked. Her belly was very obvious now and I couldn't help but think of what Ash would look like in a few months. "He's in the back." She said with a smile and a wave to the back door. I followed the hall to the door and found Sam chopping wood. "Hey." I said to him. He stopped and looked over. "Hey." He said before swinging the axe and splitting the piece of wood with ease. "Can I ask for some experiential advise?" I asked him picking up a piece of wood and placing it on the chopping block. "Sure." He said before swinging and splitting the wood. "Ash and I had an argument this morning. She lost it over something that normally wouldn't have bothered her. But... I don't know anything about a girl being pregnant. Only what I've seen from Emily and I'm not around her that much... So what I'm asking is, how did you deal with all the side effects?" He split a piece of wood and wedged the axe in the chopping block. "You want to know how to deal with the mood swings?" He asked more like a statement. I nodded. He thought for a second. "How I dealt with it was just letting her get her frustration out. Let her yell and scream. Try your best not to annoy her. But really there's not much you can do but wait it out. The hormones will eventually subside. Until then the best you can do is wait out the storm and be there for her." I nodded and sighed. "Thanks Sam." He smiled and continued chopping wood.

I arrived at the door of our house and took a deep breath. Was she still going to be mad. I opened the door and heard her in the kitchen. "Jake?" She asked. "Yeah, it's me." She was making supper and it smelt delicious. I came into the room and she came over to me and stretched on her tip toes to kiss me. I kissed her and felt her tense muscles. "I'm sorry." She said after breaking the kiss. "I was being a bitch this morning and I shouldn't have yelled at you. Will you forgive me?" Her eyes were pleading and I couldn't be angry at her. "Of course." I said before kissing her again. She smiled up at me and looked relieved. "What is that delicious smell?" I asked her. Her eyes went wide and she quickly walked over to the stove. "Spaghetti Casserole." She said as she pulled it from the oven. The aroma wafted through the room and made my mouth water. It could also have been her bending over and me seeing her jean clad butt.

After dinner we had cleaned up and were about to just relax and watch another movie. We were trying to decide what movie to watch. I was suggesting a few movies. "Actually, I have a better idea." She said before straddling me, her hands behind my neck. "Really?" I said with a smirk. She leaned in and kissed me. It was soft and slow. She pulled back then whispered in my ear. "I don't think we've christened the house yet." She said. It was true. She had been so exhausted lately that we hadn't had sex since moving in. I was at half mast just thinking about it. She leaned in and kissed me, this time with a little more heat. Her fingers tangled in my hair as she tried pulling me closer. "Ash?" I said between kisses. "Hmm?" I gently grabbed around her upper arms and pushed her away. "Is it safe for us to be having sex while your pregnant? I don't want to hurt you or the baby." I may be horny, but there was no way I was going to have sex with her if it would hurt either of them. She thought for a second. "I actually don't know. I have my first appointment with the Dr. In two weeks so I'll ask then." I nodded.

Ashlynn's POV

~ _I was laying in bed. I could hear a baby crying and got up. It was cold in the house and I could see my breath in the air. Why was it so cold. I was walking down the hall to the room that the cry's were coming from. Just as I was about to reach the room I heard someone shushing the baby. "Hush now little one." I would know that voice anywhere. I rounded the corner and saw the same black haired, blood red eyed, vampire that had kidnapped me a few weeks ago. "Hello Princessa." I stepped forward as he was holding the baby. "Easy, wouldn't want to harm the child... She has your eyes." He said looking at her, then back to me. "Please. Please don't hurt her." He smiled an evil smile. "Your precious mutts stole you from me. Now I will steal from them the offspring of one of their own." With that he was out the window. I screamed as I saw he and the baby were no longer there.~_

"Ash. Ashlynn. Wake up baby." I bolted up in bed and felt the tears sliding down my face. "Hey, hey, hey. Sh. You're okay. It was just a dream." Jake said as he tried comforting me. He held me as I tried to calm myself. Taking deep breaths. "What was the dream about?" Jake asked as he gently rocked me like a small child. "The vampire. The one who took me. He took the baby. Said that you had stolen me from him and he was going to steal the baby." I felt Jake tense up. "Ash, he's dead. He can't hurt the baby. We tore him apart and burned his body. He will never hurt you or the baby again." I took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "I know. I can't help but worry about what might happen. That the baby might be in danger." Jake kissed my forehead, then my cheeks, kissing the tears away. "I will never let anything happen to our baby. I'd rather die than let a vampire hurt him." With that he held me until I fell asleep.


End file.
